Ash Ketchum Aura Master
by Purrich
Summary: Follow Ash on a Journey that will push him further than anything he has ever gone through. It will take everything for the Chosen One and all his friends have just to stay alive let alone save the world once again. Please Review! Rated T for violence and possible loss. No Romance quite yet but will be soon.
1. prologue

**Ash Ketchum Aura Master**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own pokemon or any other characters that I don't claim.**

**Ilex Forest Rocket Laboratory: A-43**

* * *

><p>In a secluded laboratory, 13 miles from the nearest town (62 to a town with at least 100 people in Population) lay arguably the most powerful man on the planet, about to get stronger.<p>

"Aaaaaahhhhh haaaa haaaaa," Giovanni halved screamed halved laughed. "More" he screamed, but not after another yelp of pain.

"But sir your brain can't handle…" said Toby the timid head of Team Rocket's brain and body science division but interrupted by the head of the evil corporation

"Do it."

"But sir…" Toby pleaded

"**DO IT NOW!**" he commanded through his teeth.

Knowing he was defeated, he reluctantly pulled the lever pumping energy into Giovanni's mind and body. Toby knew that physical injury was not the problem he knew that his body quickly absorbed all of the red energy but the pain would be so intense that any normal man would go brain dead within the first few minutes. Although the boss wasn't a normal man, but even him could not last forever.

With one final blast dark red energy that destroyed the restraints holding him down. He felt the red aura infuse with every cell no every atom in his body. Nothing could stop him now from achieving his ultimate goal. Toby just stood gawking at his achievement. He than snapped back to reality as he spoke in disbelieve. "It worked, it worked, and I need to run some tests. The world must know of this breakthrough."

"No." Giovanni said in a cold voice. "I have no use for you now."

But before Toby could even flinch Giovanni launched a beam of pure evil red energy at him there was a scream and then a painful silence. When the dust settled nothing was left of the scientist but a charred clipboard and a few singed papers, on one of them said Project Aura: Successful.

**Saffron City Gym: Living Quarters **

* * *

><p>Sabrina, one of if not the most powerful psychic in the world, lie awake in her bed thinking about a gym battle that had happened almost 2 years ago. No not the battle but the challenger, a challenger named Ash Ketchum.<p>

Ever since that battle she knew she sensed the boy had a power that was long thought to be extinct, a power on an entirely different level than even her own. The power of an Aura Guardian maybe even an Aura Master.

She knew that psychics drew there power from this force, but Aura Guardians and Masters could control the force directly and more efficiently than psychics could. Sabrina pondered why he did not use his powers to counter act her own and save his friends.

Then it finally hit her there was only one reason he would not use his powers against hers. He could not. He maybe completely oblivious to the power he holds. If he were an Aura Master, he would be the last of his kind there for he had no one to teach him how to control his powers.

The question that plagued her every night for almost the past 2 years, answered with such an easy explanation that it had to have a catch. Now she knew that if his true power is never released the world would regret it. She had just had a vision of the future that showed her, her own Saffron City in ruins as a man she could not recognize cackled evilly, standing where her gym should be.

Sabrina got up to get book from her bookcase in the corner of her dark violet room. She got a book titled "1001 Legends and Myths of the Pokemon World". She opened to the table of contents.

Right under "Arceus: God of Gods" read "Aura: force of the universe" next she drew an invisible line with her finger

"page 88" she the searched the next few pages until she saw "The Aura Guardians."

"_The Aura Guardians and Masters were supposedly primitive humans that could still use the powers of our pokemon ancestors. They used this energy to create the beginnings of civilization, but from civilization comes greed and from greed comes war. Evil Aura users form an organization called the Aura Hunters. The hunters stole the aura from innocent people and pokemon to become stronger. After years of war, The Aura Hunters were eradicated and peace restored, but at a high cost. All of the Aura Guardians had been diminished to less than 100 across the planet. With new technology on the horizon, they saw the now mortal humans capable of defending themselves from everything except another Evil Aura User. While The Guardians knew that there hearts were pure but feared for there descendants could become power hungry. Therefore, they decided that what was best for the world was if there were no more. _

_While there have been many normal people have tried to control Aura and revive the Aura Guardians, but the last known True Aura Master was Sir. Aaron Ketchum _

Sabrina read last sentence five times before she finally gasped in amazement, there last names were the same, but Sir. Aaron lived almost 200 years ago. That means an Aura family has been living in the dark for all this time. Sabrina knew that this boy needed help, so she packed her pokemon, the book, and some supplies and headed off to find Ash Ketchum.

Author's Notes

* * *

><p>Hello fellow readers and writers I am amazed on how well my first fanfic is. Before this I have never even wrote anything over a page. Now I have just taken on the task of writing a whole story. I just wish that you could see what's in my head right now. I want suggestions so the story's on pause until I get feedback.<p>

**P.S I have just read a story about Sir. Aaron being related to Ash, and I give full credit to that author, but I had already had most of this story made out when I read it. I promise that Sir Aaron is only going to be mentioned in 1 or 2 more chapters in the future.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Every Story Has a Beginning**

**3 months after Lucario and the Mystery of Mew**

* * *

><p>Ash and Co. have settled down for the night. "Who wants dinner?" Brock asked although he already knew the answer.<p>

"I do." Dawn and Ash said in unison

"pika pi" Pikachu agreed as the trio sat around the amber colored fire.

"So what's for dinner Brocky" Dawn asked.

"My world famous fill them up stew, D. D." Brock answered

"Now you don't start calling that OK," Dawn said while Ash snickered

"Dawn you know I'm pretty sure Brock doesn't like the name 'Brocky' either." Ash said trying not to giggle.

"Sorry guys" Dawn said, "just please don't call that anymore, agreed"

"Agreed" Brock and Ash said.

"But only if you don't call me 'Brocky' anymore." Brock replied, "Ok?"

"Ok" Dawn laughed and the trio and there pokemon ate there dinner.

"This is delicious Brock," Ash said but his mouth was full so it came out more like "mis bs felicious Broff"

"Thank you Ash," Brock said trying to suppress a laugh.

**Meanwhile in the woods off the trail are three familiar silhouettes.**

* * *

><p>"Why are we always lost and hungry?" asked a tall man with blue hair asked.<p>

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do wit you," said a high scratchy voice.

"wobba fett" out of with a flash of light out popped a fourth (highly annoying) figure.

"Why can't you ever at least help?" said the last figure with long red hair as she held out a red and white ball from which came a red light engulfing the blue pokemon.

"Jessie, James do you guys smell dat." said Meowth

"Smell what?" Asked James.

"My pokemon senses tell me it's something edible," Meowth then darted off into the brush soon followed by Jessie and James, "It's this a way."

**Back at camp our heroes converse over old friends and battles. **

* * *

><p>"So exactly how many time has Team Rocket actually helped you?" Dawn asked in anticipation<p>

"Lets see the first time was umm uhh" Ash's face turned a bright red.

"They helped him get into Celadon City Gym", Brock finished for Ash.

"Why?" Asked Dawn

"Well you see I umm ran into this perfume shop and kind of well. Let's just say I got the store owner angry but the owner was also Erika, the Celadon City Gym leader and she banned me from the gym" Ash was redder than ever and couldn't continue so Brock picked up where he left off.

"Team Rocket also got kicked out to so they wanted in too so they decided that helping Ash get would help get them in. So they dressed up Ash as a girl and they dressed up as 'her parents'. The plan worked until his wig got knocked off." At this point Dawn was on the ground in tears. The two boys saw that dawn would be occupied for while so they continued to sip there stew. Five minutes later they heard something in the brush

"Pika?" Pikachu asked with his ears perked in curiosity.

"What is it buddy" Ash questioned.

"Pika pi pikachu" spoke as he stood up on his hind legs and pointed in the direction of the noise.

"Is that the smell of a prize stew I smell" said Jessie.

"Perfect I'm starving if anyone could tell" James followed suit.

"Who cares, lets get some grub!" Meowth shouting cutting the Rocket's motto short. They all grabbed the already full bowl's and started to eat away. Ash, Dawn, Brock and Pikachu just sweat-dropped. When they were done they jumped back up.

"Now give us Pikachu" Jessie commanded.

"Or what?" said Ash with a lot of doubt.

"uhhhh" Jessie's expression turned from confident to humiliation. Then they turned around and started to run away

"Team Rocket's running off again" The Rocket trio said as they faded into a prick of light but not before you heard a "wobb a fett". Then the hero trio started to laugh out loud.

"You know sometimes you think they're trying to steal Pikachu, sometimes you think that they're here to help, and sometimes you don't know what to think." Brock stated while holding back a laugh.

"You're right Brock but most of the time I don't know what to think" Dawn said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, but they've gotten us out of some pretty precarious situations." Ash cut in.

**Author's Notes**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again I'm grateful for al the people coming to look at my story. Don't have much more to say so thank you and please review.<strong>

**(06-23-11) Check out the the poll for the next chapter  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Friends in Odd Places.**

**3 months after Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.**

**The next day just around noon.**

* * *

><p>After Team Rocket, left and our heroes stopped laughing. They had their smore's then went to bed. Breakfast was usual (Ash eating everything in sight) and then they departed for the next town. A few hours later.<p>

"Where are we?" Dawn asked

"Uhh well ummm", Brock laughed nervously, "you see…"

"I knew it, we're lost," Ash said with his shoulders slumped.

"As usual" Dawn finished.

"Pika" Pikachu sighed. They continued until they reached a clearing.

"Let's stop here for lunch," said Brock

"Sure let's get set…" Ash was interrupted when they all fell into a hole.

"If this one of Rocket's tricks I'll clobber them" Dawn said gritting her teeth.

"I don't think so." Brock examined the walls, "Look, solid rock there's no way Team Rocket dug this"

"Then what did" Ash said half relieved half-nervous to see if this was a trap.

"Diglett" Brock answered. Everyone breathed a sigh of relieved.

"So how do we get out," asked Dawn.

"Starapotor," Ash reached for his flying pokemon, "Oh no"

"What is it?" Dawn asked anxiously.

"My poke balls! There up there." Ash then pointed up. Sure enough there several red and white balls lying at the top of the hole.

"What are we going to do now?" Dawn said.

"We need help," Ash thought, "I know. Pikachu use thunderbolt straight up."

"Wait Ash if Pikachu uses thunder bolt in here we'll…" Brock was cut off Pikachu.

"pika CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu let out an enormous yellow thunderbolt that shocked everyone in the hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The trio yelled at the sudden pain of electrocuted. When the jolt stopped they all fell on there backs, charred and blacken from the thunderbolt.

"That could've gone better," Ash said as he slowly got up.

"Brock would you get off of me!" Dawn yelled.

"Sorry Dawn but Pikachu really packs a punch," Brock said as he got up off Dawn.

"I'm Sorry too I didn't know That we'd get shocked" Ash said his head hung low.

"Pika" Pikachu apologized then mimicked his trainer.

"Your plan better work or you'll be sorry for making my hair such a mess," Dawn said right in his face.

"Ok calm down Dawn. I'm sure someone will come" Brock said stopping Ash from having a black eye.

"Fine" Dawn said her nose in the air. For about 10 or 15 minutes, the gang was bored out of there minds playing games like Riddle Dee Dee and 20 questions. Finally, at the 17-minute mark they herd familiar voices.

"Not you goofballs" said a voice

"Hey! We didn't even do our motto yet twerp," said another voice that was recognized as James from Team Rocket.

"Oh no, I didn't want them to see it." Said Ash clinching his teeth."

"Yeah but whose the other one" Dawn question.

"I don't know but I think I know that voice," Brock said rubbing his chin.

"Zippo Go use flamethrower" the voice said

"I know who it is" Ash said with a grin across his face.

"Hey our balloon isn't fireproof," Meowth screamed. An explosion was heard.

"You mean that we lightingproofed everything but we didn't fireproofed anything." Jessie said.

"It's James fault for spending half our budget on bottle caps" Meowth countered.

"Hey"

"Wobb a fett"

"Glad that's over with" said the voice. Footsteps were heard then a rope fell down the hole. A head with a friendly face, brown hair, a blue and yellow hat, and a pikachu with strange hair popped over the edge.

"Richie!" Ash said.

**Author's notes**

* * *

><p>Hello fellow fanfictionians, fanfictioners, or whatever. Anyway, the third chapter of my first fanfic came out great at least I think so. Team Rocket Blasting off again sorry couldn't help myself but seriously. I've brought Richie into the story and yes, R-i-c-h-i-e is the right way to spell his name. I'm stunned at the lack of reviews. Nevertheless, please follow this saying if you don't have anything good to say then don't say it. I just can't wait till the next chapter. (Wink Wink)<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Rival, a Friend, and a Rescuer.**

**3 months after Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.**

**Seconds after the end of the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Richie, who's Richie?" Asked Dawn in confusion.<p>

"The person that saving your butt from Team Rocket," said Richie from the top of the hole, "Now who's coming up first."

"Ladies first" Brock said gesturing for Dawn to go first. So she started to climb the rope. But when she reached the top.

"Ahhh" Dawn screamed.

"What is it Dawn" Ash asked from down below. But Dawn let go of the rope and she fell back down on top of the boys. "Dawn what was that for. Why didn't you pull your self up."

Dawn just screamed again "Ahhhhh it's a monster, it's a big orange monster."

Richie began to laugh. "Ha ha ha you call _him _a monster, Zippo wouldn't hurt a bug-type"

"Zippo?" took her Pokedex and began to search for a Zippo

"Pokemon not found" the Pokedex said with it's robotic voice

"What you have an undiscovered Pokemon"

Richie laughed even harder "No! He is a Charizard. All thought it would be cool to han an undiscovered Pokemon."

"Then why do you call him Zippo?" Dawn question.

Brock answered this time, "You see some trainers such as Richie name there pokemon, to make them feel more individual and unique."

"Oh ," Dawn said disappointed that she wouldn't see a new pokemon.

"Ok, if you guys are just going to sit hear and talk. Then I'm going up." Ash said while beginning to climb the rope.

"Yeah we should start climbing to Dawn" Brock said when Ash reached the top.

**5 minutes after everyone was out of the hole.**

* * *

><p>Ash, Dawn, and Richie were sitting at a table getting ready for lunch, Brock was hunched over a fire cooking soup, and Pikachu, Piplup, Sparky, and Zippo were eating Pokemon food.<p>

"So it's a Charizard" said Dawn garbing her Pokedex.

"Charizard, the flame pokemon, they fly around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself."

"How did Zippo evolve any way Richie." Ash asked

"Well about a week after the last time we saw each other I heard something called 'The Battle Frontier'."

**Flashback**

**S.S. Anne**

**1 year before Lucario and Mystery of Mew**

* * *

><p>We see Richie sitting on a bench reading a brochure in what looks to be a pink lounge or waiting room.<p>

"Cool! Sparky look at this." Richie read aloud "The Battle Frontier, wants people like you to challenge some of the most powerful trainers in the world. In a in a new kind of Pokemon League."

"Pika pi Pikachu" Sparky spoke as he from his shoulder to his lap.

"Your right Sparky we're going to win the Battle Frontier." Richie said striking a pose holding his fist up

"Pika" Sparky said mimicking his trainer's pose.

**Present Day**

**Route 222**

**3 months after Lucario and Mystery of Mew**

* * *

><p>"So you entered th Battle Frontier. That's so cool Richie," Dawn said<p>

"Yep!" Richie said

"Yeah, but you still didn't tell us about how Zippo evolved" Brock said without looking away from the pot."

"Well I was getting to that part." Richie answering Brocks question "You see I was battling the Brain, Noland, for the third time.

**Flashback**

**Vermillion City**

**11 months before Lucario and Mystery of Mew**

* * *

><p>We now see the Battle Factory and an enraging battle below both pokemon are substantially weakened but neither seem to be willing to give up.<p>

"Venusaur use vine whip" Noland said

"Zippo dodge and use flamethrower" Richie said, but Zippo was hit by the vine whip and now flying over the Battle Factory Arena. "Zippo No!" he yelled.

Noland began to speak "Well there's always next time Richie." Seconds before Zippo collided with the stadium wall the unbelievable happened. Zippo was engulfed in a white light. He grew 2 feet and a pair of wings.

"Zippo e-evolved," Richie stammered, "Cool!"

"Now this is getting interesting" Noland said

"Zippo fly up and use flamethrower on Venusaur." Zippo spun around and flapped his new blue and orange wings and unleashed a mighty flamethrower, Venusaur could react in time.

"Venusaur is unable to battle. The winner is Richie from Seaburg" The Referee spoke raising his arm towards Richie.

**Present Day**

**Route 222**

**3 months after Lucario and Mystery of Mew**

* * *

><p>"and here it is" Richie said holding out a gold circle with three diamond shapes on it. "But without anymore symbols it's not that impressive."<p>

"Cool" Dawn said

"That's awesome Richie but Ash beat Noland his first try." Brock said pouring the soup into bowls.

"What! It took me three and I quit after ten tries with Greta." Richie said astonished

"Well" said Ash "I beat her the first time too" Richie fainted like just was hit by Croagunt's Poison Jab. Ash and Dawn just sweat dropped.

"Lunch is ready" Brock said calling to the three.

"Great I'm hungry" Richie said snapping right back up.

"You know you remind a lot of Ash" Brock said as he walked to the table.

"I don't do that" Ash said in defense.

"gurggle" the noise came from Ash's stomach

" Ok, maybe a little." he said while sweat dropping.

"Yep that's Ash for you" Brock said with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Happiness is in the Small Moments  
><strong>

**Route 222**

**3 months after Lucario and the Mystery of Mew**

* * *

><p>After the gang finished eating Brocks food, they packed up everything and headed out.<p>

"So where's the next Pokemon Center Brock" Ash asked

"I believe that it's in Oliver Town."

"Cool can I come with you guys," Richie asked.

"Sure I don't see why not" Dawn answered.

"It says here Oliver town is famous because that almost every flying type pokemon migrates through here, and is the best place to discover new ones." Brock reads from his travel book.

"That's amazing, we could be the first to discover a new pokemon" Dawn said with dreamy eyes.

**Just feet away sit three silhouettes**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys look" Jessie said as he looked through Team Rocket binoculars. "It's the Twerp's Twin with the Pikachu."<p>

"Haven't we blasted off once today" said a very disappointed James.

"Mime mime" Mime Jr. said mimicking his trainer.

"Don't you see" Meowth said standing up.

"See what?" James asked.

"Don't you see that if we give double the Pikachu too the boss.

He'll give us double the money."

"Money money we'll be rich, sport cars, private islands, pay checks" the trio sang happily. "Wobb a fett" "Mime mime"

"But didn't that twerp blow our balloon out of the sky." James said putting his hand on his chin

"Your right James," said Jessie, "So that means you two must sow the thing back together"

"Yeah what about you" Meowth said in disappointment.

"Well I just had a manicure and I'm not about to ruin it." Jessie said getting into his face.

"So we have enough money for a manicure but not enough for lunch" James said with a low head.

"I heard that" she said whacking him with a mallet. "I've got to look my best and you know it"

"So I've got to feel my worse" he said with his hands above his head

"For insulting my good looks you do" Jessie said whacking him again

"I guess we should start sowing now." Meowth said walking off followed by the rest of Team Rocket.

**Ilex Forest Rocket Laboratory: A-43**

**3 months after Lucario and the Mystery of Mew**

* * *

><p>"He won't be of any use any more." said a now cloaked Giovanni as he kicked the clipboard aside. "Now where to release my wrath." he spoke as he grab a seat and started searching for substantial places to strike. "Here Pallet Town, home to the great Prof. Oak, and were the corruption can begin"<p>

**Authors Notes**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this being a short chapter, its just that this all that I saw appropriate for the time.<strong>

**Next time action, adventure, and magic bananas. :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Oliver Town**

**Oliver Town Outskirts **

**3 months after Lucario and the Mystery of Mew**

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet" asked Dawn excitedly<p>

"Almost" Brock said smiling at the blue haired girl's enthusanum. "It's just over that ridge"

"Awesome" Richie said racing ahead.

"We're going to discover some pokemon" Ash said joining his friend slash rival.

"Hey! No head starts" Dawn said as she ran to the boys

"Hey! Wait for me" Brock said trying to catch up. The four kids ran as hard as they could up the hill to see the town. When the ground began to shake they stopped in there tracks.

"What's going on an earthquake" Richie shouted over the low rumbling escaping the ground.

"Run" was all Brock could say before the ground began to collapse revealing the infamous meowth balloon with two band-aids on it hanging from the basket three black robot hands with a big red Ron the front and the fists of the robot.

Jessie: "Listen, is that a voice I hear?" Team Rocket began there motto

James: "It's speaking to me loud and clear."

Jessie: "On the wind!"

James: "Past the stars!"

Meowth: "In your ear!"

James: "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

Jessie: "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

Jessie: "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

James: "When everything's worse, our work is complete."

Jessie: "Jessie!"

James: "And it's James!"

Meowth :"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

Jessie: "Putting the do-gooders in their place... "

James: "…we're Team Rocket…"

All: "…in your face!"

Wobbuffet!

"Didn't I blast you out of the sky already" Richie said

"Hey win it's a movie we're suppose to get more air time" Meowth said

"Who cares pikachu…"

"Oh no you don't" Meowth said taking a remote and hiting a button.

The three arms reached out and grabed the three exposed pokemon.

"Pikachu"

"Piplup"

"Sparkey"

"Hate to grab and run but," Meowth said "Bye" the rest of the of the team helped finished speeding of.

"There getting away" Brock said

"No there not," Ash said, "go Staraptor" Ash jumped on it's back "let's go" and they took off.

"Your right about that." Richie said. He then called out Zippo and flew off.

"I'm coming too" Dawn said "Go Togekiss". following the two boys.

"Hey what about me" Brock yelled trying to chase them.

They flew for about a minute before they less than 50 feet away from the patched balloon.

"We've got company of the Twerpy kind" James said looking back.

"Not for long" Meowth pressed another button and six rockets flew out of the balloon's back.

"We've got incoming" Dawn shouted.

"So" Richie said with a grin on his face. Then his flame pokemon released a flamethrower which destroyed them.

"Was that supposed to happen" James asked looking quizzical.

"No" the talking cat pokemon answer.

"Don't just stand there launch some more" Jessie yelled at her talking companion.

"Can't" he said still looking ahead

"Why not?" her expression changing from mad to quizzical too.

"There aren't any"

Jessie blew her top "WHAT!"

"We spent all the money on fixin the balloon"

"Stop babbling and focus already!" James said putting a stop to the useless rant.

"Fine, go Seviper" Jessie said releasing her snake pokemon.

"You too Carnivine" the bug catcher pokemon came out but quickly turned around and bit his masters head "For the last time I like my head were it is, on my neck"

"Togekiss, air slash now"

"Staraptor use whirlwind"

"Zippo fire blast" The three pokemon attacks combined knocking Carnivine and Seviper into their trainers, as well as cutting the arms. Then the trio flew down and grabbed their respective pokemon.

"Ok time to finish this" Richie said turning back to the balloon

A thunderous whooosssh followed by a pillar fire that hit the balloon which exploded.

"Hey that wasn't fair we where out numbered" Jessie screamed down at no one in particular

"Wobba Fett"

"No, not if you count this oversized blueberry" Meowth then looked at wobbafett "But he's not much of an asset."

"Why do we even keep that thing anyway" James said pointing his arms at wobbfett

"Because we haven't caught a pokemon in ages" Jessie then slapped her Team mate in the back of the head.

"Either way…" Meowth said .

"…We're blasting off again" Team Rocket finished while fading into a pinprick of light.

**Back with the heroes**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys where did that come from" Dawn asked.<p>

"Don't tell me you forgot about me" Brock called up at the others.

You see while Ash, Richie, Dawn, and Team Rocket were fighting in the sky Brock had caught up with them and was waiting for the right moment to have Sudowoodo use it's mimic

**About 5 minutes later inside Oliver Town Pokemon Center**

* * *

><p>"You know Brock Sudowoodo must be really strong to pull of that kind of move" Richie said complementing Brock's pokemon.<p>

"Awe it was nothing"

"sorry, but since our equipment is down your pokemon have to wait"

"Ok Nurse Joy" Dawn said but was quickly interrupted

"Nurse Joy you are the wind beneath my wings. And I…" Croagunk used poison jab on his trainer and started to drag him off "… I've lost the wind in my lungs"

"Does that happen a lot" asked Richie sweat dropping

"Yep most of the time" Dawn answered doing the same.

"Well since we've got time, I guess we could watch some TV" Ash said turning toward the TV area while the others followed.

"The country at a state of panic" said a young male announcer on the Televison

"what…?" Brock asked

"SHHHHHH!" almost everyone said

"what are you guys watching" Brock asked in a hushed voice

"Just be quit and watch" was Dawns reply

"Thank you Arnold, I'm here at a sight of mass destruction. You see behind me is a police blockade." The announcer pointed to the obvious scene behind him. "Further out you can see that black cloud. You see that underneath it's dropping large black uhh umm" He faltered trying to describe them "Well let's just call them black being's. The black beings attacking the town for unknown reasons most of the citizens have evacuated but many others are still inside the city as well as confirmed deaths on the sight" The crowd around the TV gasped "I just hope that the military comes quick back to you Arnold" The screen switched to that of a blue news room with a gray haired anchorman. "Thanks Jon and we all wish the best of luck to the citizens of Pallet Town and there loved ones."

"PALLET TOWN!" Dawn, Brock, and Richie yelled at the same time.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!"

"but that means" Dawn said. They all turned toward Ash.

**Authors Notes**

* * *

><p><strong>DUN. DUN. DUN. Now I know I promised magic bananas but my monkey ate them ; ) anyway my monkey aside <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Pallet Town Panic**

**Oliver Town Pokemon Center **

**3 months after Lucario and the Mystery of Mew**

* * *

><p>"PALLET TOWN!" Dawn, Brock, and Richie yelled at the same time.<p>

"SHHHHHHHHHH!"

"but that means" Dawn said. They all turned toward Ash.

Ash got and ran toward the door

"Ash were are you going" Brock shouted at him

"Home!" Ash had tears in his eyes.

**Just outside Oliver Town Pokemon Center**

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Jessie said still looking through her Team Rocket grade binoculars<p>

"Hear what" James replied

"Those Black Bean things?" Meowth asked

"Yes that and the twerp's going home." Jessie finally looked away from her binoculars

"To Twerp Town!" Meowth had a big smile on his. "Where all the twerps precious pokemon live"

"That's right" James said

"Then wat are we waiting for, get the glider and lets go." Meowth clutched his paw .

**Back with the heroes**

* * *

><p>"It's to dangerous" Dawn grabbed her traveling companion's arm.<p>

"And besides how are you even going to get there" Brock said grabbing the other

"But Prof. Oak, my pokemon, my…mom." Ash was dragging his friends along.

ZAP! While the trio was arguing, Pikachu had gotten enraged at the two holding back his best friend, also he wanted to zap some since into his trainer.

"Thanks Pikachu" Ash held out his arm for him to jump on. Ash and Pikachu then ran out the door. "Go Staraptor" Ash called out his trusty flying type. He went to climbs on but a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Not you too Richie".

"No! I'm coming with you." Richie let go of his shoulder.

Ash looked over his shoulder and smiled, but it quickly turned into a determined frown. "Let's go!"

"If your not going to listen me then I coming too" Dawn said

"You know I'm with you all the way" Brock put his arm around him in a brotherly manner"

"Wow that's hard to believe when your holding me back like I was a heard of Tauros" Ash had a sly expression on his face.

"You know I try my best" Brock slumped

"We know."

"You can ride on Zippo with me Brock"

When everyone was perched on the flying pokemon (Ash on Staraptor, Dawn on Togekiss, and Brock and Richie on Zippo)they took off and the were greeted by an amazing view of The Sinnoh Region.

"Wow I've never been so high before," Dawn called out, "you can see all of Sinnoh up here." Indeed they could, they saw snow falling in over Snowpoint City and the surrounding mountain s. The blazing sun beating on the Inland Desert. Rain falling over Iron Island. And Mt. Coronet standing like a majestic guardian over it all. If you looked Northeast you could faintly see the outline Faldera Island of the Oblivia Region. Alas Ash could enjoy it, his mind was about 200 miles away in Pallet town but his thoughts of his home were quickly forgotten at the sound of a girly shriek.

"Dawn was that you?" Ask asked

"No, but I know who did" she giggling and pointed to Ash's right. When he looked he burst into laughter, there on top of a very confused Zippo was Brock crying gripping onto Richie.

"I think Brock here is afraid of heights" Richie said at the future pokemon breeder predicament.

"Well in my defense flying types are not my specialty" Brock said in between screams of terror. The whole group laughed.

"If anyone knows how to lighten a mood it's Brock"

**Less than a Football Field behind.**

* * *

><p>"Peddle faster you two we're falling behind" Jessie was doing what she did best, boss Meowth and James around.<p>

"Well it sure would be a lot easier if ya helped" Meowth said in return.

"It's James fault for our balloon blowing up" Jessie spoke like she never did any thing wrong.

"Hey It's Meowth's fault for buying the cheap model" James was mad for being pulled into the argument.

"Well it's not my fault that we're broke" Meowth countered "And besides you keep that bottle collation locked up like its something important."

"Well after you two selling it 13 times I need some security" James was furious.

"Just peddle!" Jessie screamed at the other two.

"Wobb a fett" Wobbafett popped out of its pokeball as usual.

"whaaaaaaaaah" The three rockets dipped, dived and wobbled until finally gaining control and continuing their pursuit.

**Authors Notes**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I thought since Brock was a rock type gym leader, he would naturally wiry of flying. Also for comic relief Team Rocket. In the next chapter the mysterious Black Beings will be revealed. So stay tuned to Ash Ketchum Aura Master.<strong>

**P.S Check out my profile for polls, My community (Rewrite) , and more.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Peril in Pallet Part 1 **

**4 miles off the coast of Pallet Town**

**3 months after Lucario and the Mystery of Mew**

* * *

><p>"What's that" Richie pointed to a gigantic black cloud.<p>

"I don't …agh" Ash grabbed his forehead in pain.

"Ash what's wrong" Dawn said with a concerned look.

"I don't (pant) know" Ash seem completely drained of energy.

"Maybe this was not the best idea, we better turn around" the less (but still utterly terrified) Brock said.

"No! Not when we're this close" Ash was determined to find out what was going on here.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Richie

**Johto Grand Festival hall (Mt. Silver)**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!" a very familiar brunette said in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming"<p>

"Well that would ruin the surprise" Max said adjusting his glasses (his signature pose).

"And besides why would we miss our little girl at the Grand Festival" Caroline said huging her daughter.

"I almost forgot where's Dad" May replied from her mothers embrace.

"Oh May you know he tried his best to get off work. The gym is just to busy this time of year bu he promised that he will watch your every battle at the pokemon center."

"Thanks Mom I know he tried," May suddenly got an idea, "I know maybe I could invite Ash."

"Aren't you forgetting something May" Max butted in.

"I forgot my room, my pokemon, my clothes, my…" a gentle motherly hand grabbed the hyperventilating coordinator's shoulder.

"Let's go check you in," Caroline then turned toward Max, "and Max I heard that there's a chocolate fountain on the buffet"

"Then what are we waiting for lets go" Max then raced down the hall

"Hey! I should try it first. I'm the whole reason you're here." May started chasing him "And besides I have to check-in first"

"All this time apart and they're still acting the same way" Caroline then went after her to rampageous kids.

"I would like to check-in please" May said to the clerk

"I just need your PokeDex and ribbon case." May handed them to the clerk "Thank you, just wait in the lounge right there and I'll come and get you when we are finished verifying your entry."

"Ok" May and her family went into the lounge where there was a few chairs, a couple tables with magazines an newspapers on top, and a TV with a news channel on it. May and Caroline picked up a magazine and a newspaper while Max just sat and daydreamed of the chocolate fountain that he soon hopes to taste.

But his train of thought was interrupted , "The country at a state of panic"

"What" Max cried out.

"What is it honey" Caroline asked her surprised son

"Look something wrong , that man said the country is in a state of panic" Max was truly shaken by what he just heard.

"Oh Max its probably just someone's lost Pokemon or an Amber Alert." If only May was right.

"Never not assume things May, lets just watch and find out." Caroline just knew this wasn't good

Thank you Arnold, I'm here at a sight of mass destruction. You see behind me is a police blockade." The announcer pointed to the obvious scene behind him. "Further out you can see that black cloud. You see that underneath it's dropping large black uhh umm" He faltered trying to describe them "Well let's just call them black being's. The black beings attacking the town for unknown reasons most of the citizens have evacuated but many others are still inside the city as well as confirmed deaths on the sight" The crowd around the TV gasped "I just hope that the military comes quick back to you Arnold" The screen switched to that of a blue news room with a gray haired anchorman. "Thanks Jon and we all wish the best of luck to the citizens of Pallet Town and there loved ones."

"OH-NO!" May cried out

"What's wrong May" Caroline tried to calm down her daughter but she already ran off.

"Mom don't you remember," Max said to his Mom who just tilted her head, "Pallet Town is where Ash lives"

"Oh my, but May said he was in Sinnoh" Caroline was desperately trying to calm down Max.

"Knowing Ash he would be there as fast as he could" Max stood up and went after his sister followed closely by his mom.

**Meanwhile in the phone room**

* * *

><p>"Come on! Come on! Come on!" May was at the videophone trying to find out where Ash was.<p>

"Sorry due to a national emergency, we can not send your call"

"It's worst than I thought" she then ran outside as fast as her legs could carry her. When she was finally outside where she called out her beloved Beautyfly to carry her to Pallet.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING…" called a firm yet concerned voice.

"Mom I have to do this, what if they need me" May didn't like to being held back.

"May I know you can do this but please take Max with you"

"WHAT" May and Max said simultaneously.

"I know most Mothers would rather die in a fiery pit then to have one of there children in this situation let alone two. But considering what you've been through with Ash" Caroline sighed before continuing on "For some reason I feel your safer out there then you are standing right where you are.

So go out there and make your Mom proud."

May nodded and did a determined "mmph"

"Wait Mom, Beautyfly can barely fit May how am I supposed get there?"

"Well I was saving this for your birthday but …" Caroline reached into her purse and pulled out a shiny new pokeball.

Max was completely surprised by the gift "I'm not even 9"

"Sooo, you can only **1** Pokemon." his Mom said with a big smile on her face.

"Cool," Max took the pokeball and threw it up into the air, "Come on out"

The red and white sphere broke in half and a bright light exploded out form a shape with four white wings, a long blue body, six black legs, and a green face.

"Yanm" the creature shook its body and flutter it's wings as if waking up out of a long sleep.

"A Yanma!" Max said. The Yanma looked up at its name being called then tackled Max in the yanma equivalent of a hug.

"But what's with the color?" May asked with hand on her chin.

"That doesn't matter now, we don't want Ash waiting now do we"

"You're right Mom," May then turned towards Max, "ready Max"

"Ready." Then May saddled up on Beautyfly after several tries (she ended up lying on belly with her hands holding gently onto its antenna and just below May's knees her legs hanged over), while Max could and wanted to ride on top of his new pokemon but Yanma picked him up with its legs instead. Then they were off on there latest, greatest, and most treacherous adventure yet.

**Cerulean City Gym**

* * *

><p>On a battle field of water we see three people on had orange hair and a mostly yellow attire; across the field was a boy with a red coat, black pants, and brunette hair; and off the center was a man with a black and white striped shirt.<p>

"Politoed finish it with Hydro Pump." Called the Proud gym leader of Cerulean City Gym leader to a powerful green and yellow pokemon. The pokemon launched a powerful jet of water at a pokemon with white fur, a cross between a dog and horses stature, and nine tails.

"Ninetails is unable to battle," the referee called out, "Misty the Cerulean City Gym Leader is the winner.

"Awesome Ninetails next time for sure." The challenger held up a pokeball which the fainted Ninetails entered.

"That was a good battle Tommy," called across the field, "Can't wait till next time."

"Yeah, me too. Oh and Misty, where is the Pokemon Center"

"It's just down the street, here I'll come with you." she then put Politoed back inside its Pokeball.

**Cerulean City Pokemon Center**

* * *

><p>The familiar sound of pokemon being healed could be heard as Misty and her challenger walked into the pokemon center. Then a person dressed as a nurse opened two swing doors and went to the counter.<p>

"Here are your pokemon" She then handed the young girl her pokemon.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" called the girl as she ran out. While Misty and Tommy walked to the counter. "Oh hi Misty, a new challenger I see."

Misty said "Yup he…"

"Lost" The nurse said in confidence

"Your right again Nurse Joy. So could you heal our pokemon" they then handed there pokeballs to the nurse.

"Sure thing" Nurse Joy then went through the doors to heal their pokemon. Then the young gym leader and her challenger walked into the waiting room where there was a flat screen TV with an all too familiar broadcast .

"The country at a state of panic"

"That's interesting" Tommy said still watching TV

"What is?" Misty looking up from a Swimmers Now magazine.

"I'm here at a sight of mass destruction. You see behind me is a police blockade." The announcer pointed to the obvious scene behind him. "Further out you can see that black cloud. You see that underneath it's dropping large black uhh umm" He faltered trying to describe them "Well let's just call them black being's. The black beings attacking the town for unknown reasons most of the citizens have evacuated but many others are still inside the city as well as confirmed deaths on the sight" The crowd around the TV gasped "I just hope that the military comes quick back to you Arnold" The screen switched to that of a blue news room with a gray haired anchorman. "Thanks Jon and we all wish the best of luck to the citizens of Pallet Town and there loved ones."

Misty could believe what she had just heard. The quaint little town she had visited so many times, the town that held tens of thousands trainer's pokemon, the town that the boy that she had a traveled with for over 2 years with lived. She desperately tried to think if Ash was somewhere else but the last she heard of him was when he traveled the battle frontier 3 months ago, but she was sure he would have beaten it by now.

Misty then got up and raced to the counter and shouted "Nurse Joy I need my pokemon back now It's an emergency" But before the kind understanding nurse could answer she was attacked by Misty who got her pokeballs and ran outside and she didn't stop there she wasn't going to stop running till she got there.

**Author's notes**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait but at least in my opinion it was worth it. Also this is my longest chapter yet. Not much of Ash thought but I promise the next chapter he'll show up more speaking of also in the next chapter, the band is getting back together. Max got his first pokemon ,a Yanma, shiny none the less. <strong>

**And on a final note.**

Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review Please review


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Peril in Pallet Part 2**

**1 mile off the coast of Pallet Town**

**3 months after Lucario and the Mystery of Mew**

* * *

><p>We cut to see our heroes braving a very turbulent lighting storm, and there pokemon look about to give out.<p>

"Ash!" Richie yelled over the thunderous winds, "Charizard can't take much more of this."

"Neither can Togekiss." Dawn shouted as well.

"I know we just have to get back over land," Ash shouted to his companions

**Meanwhile 45 feet behind them**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, waa, yee" Could be heard as a small glider could be seen being tossed in all directions.<p>

"Why did the Twerp have to come home in the middle of a thunderstorm?" Meowth said

"I know my hairs a complete mess," Jessie Shouted out, "WHO's DUMB IDEA WAS THIS"

"Oh I don't know MAYBE THE DUMBBELL IN THE FRONT SEAT" James did not want to take the blame for something he again did not do.

"What! How dare you blame me for such an idiotic plan?"

"Could we please settle this back on the ground" Meowth limbs were waving to get his partners attention were it should be, surviving the storm.

**Back to the main gang**

"Hey guys I think we're over land now" Dawn said and began her decent. Within seconds, they all landed on the Pallet Town Beach and an appalling sight greeted them. The town was no longer a small, quaint, lovable, small, coastal town, but now, a barely recognizable wasteland. The buildings, trees, grass, and even the cars, looked as if made of charcoal.

"What happened here?" Dawn ask to no one.

` Richie walked over to a bush and snapped a leaf off and then snapped in half in his hands. It was the same black chalky rock on the inside as on the outside. "Interesting"

However, before anyone could ask any further questions. The ground began to tremble. "What's going on?" Dawn screeched in fear. Then the ground began to shift and twist not unlike a ditto transforming. When the shifting was done, there standing in front of our fateful heroes were three beings. They were kind of human-shaped but with so many right angles on its shoulders arms and legs them gave a robotic appearance as well, their bodies' were covered in markings that glowed a strange swirl of red and black light (similar to Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza's patterns). And the most ominous thing about them was the red orb about ten feet off the ground about where a face should have gone.

"What is that!" Brock called out. Ash quickly whipped out his Pokedex and scanned the one on the right.

"No pokemon detected" his pokedex replied. Normally if a person or pokemon was scanned with his dex would recognize as at least "unknown pokemon." "No pokemon detected" is what it say when one points at a tree or the ground, but before he could question it much more. A beam of red energy was launched out of all three of their orbs.

"Get back, now!" Richie yelled to his friends.

"Pikachu use thunder" Ash quit running and commanded Pikachu.

"PIKA CHUUUUUUU!" A tremendous was released from the electric mouse's cheeks.

However, upon impact, the beings were unfazed; instead, another one appeared and launched a beam at them.

"We're surrounded" Brock said stating the obvious.

"We maybe surrounded but we're not dead yet" Dawn reach into her bag and tossed out one of her pokeballs "Mamoswine, spotlight" A brown haired beast appeared, with traits of a pig and a wooly mammoth. "Mamoswine take down now." The beast took off at the end of his master's command. He smashed into all four of them. The curious thing was that they broke up like a rock then dissolved into dust.

"That's one strong pokemon you have there" Richie complemented.

"I know but it took a lot of 'special training'." Dawn sneaked a poffen into Mamoswines mouth.

"Yeah, special training" Ash said sarcastically.

**Meanwhile with Team Rocket**

* * *

><p>"What happened" James clutched his head in pain.<p>

"Wobba Fett" the blue pokemon said.

"You made us crash" Jessie said throwing a rock off her and onto wobbafett.

"Wobba fett" he said not feeling a thing.

"How could I make crash when you're the one steering it!" James said starting the perpetual argument. Unbeknownst to the two of them the ground began to shake.

"Hey guys" Meowth said feeling the ground begin to shift.

"Because you weren't peddling hard enough." Shouted Jessie.

"Guys" Meowth saw the ground begin to form a body.

"For your information I was peddling as hard as I could to compensate for someone not peddling at all" The two were still oblivious to Meowth.

"Guys" Urgency and fear growing in his voice.

"Mime" Mime Jr. imitated Meowth's pleas.

"It's hard to…" Jessie was interrupted mid-sentence.

"WOULD ONE OF YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO MEOWTH" shouted an enraged Meowth

"Wobba!" Said Wobbafett who was also scared now.

"Mime mi mime mime!" Mime Jr mimicked Meowth again.

"WHAT!" the two humans spoke in unison.

"Thank you, CAN ONE OF YOU PLEASE TELL ME WAT ON EARTH IS DAT THING" Meowth pointed at the being behind him.

"I don't know," James said

"Whatever it is, let's catch and give it to the boss" Jessie Grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and threw it at the creature, but on impact instead of opening up it stuck. Jessie's face turned blue with scared confusion when the ball she threw was absorbed into it.

"Dat's not suppose to happen," said Meowth, the being charged it's orb for an attack, "Anyboty have a plan-B."

"Yep. and it's called, RUN!" James turned to run away followed by his Mime Jr. mimicking its trainer.

"Wait for me" Meowth ran as well

"Wobba Wobba"

"Hey ladies first" Jessie pushed Wobbafett out of the way.

As always, they weren't fast enough and it launched a powerful beam from its orb at Team Rocket sending them flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket blasting off again!" The cliché catch phrase of Team Rocket could be heard as the four figures faded into a white dot in the blanket of black clouds. "Wobbafett"

**Back with Ash and the gang**

"What was those things" Brock said rubbing his chin.

"I don't know," stated Ash, "My Pokedex didn't even pick it up."

"Hey guys look at this" Dawn pointed to all that was left of the creatures who attacked them, the red orbs. The orbs were reforming there bodies.

"That's not good" said a scared Richie.

"We have to get some where safe" Brock shouted to his friends.

Ash had an idea, "I know, follow me" he gestured for them to follow. "We have to get to Prof. Oak's lab"

Ash and Richie started running but there path was blocked by Dawn's Mamoswine. "Need a lift." Brock called down. He and Dawn were up on Mamoswine's back waiting for there reply.

"Sure, why not" Ash and Richie quickly climbed on Mamoswine and they were off to Prof. Oak's lab for much needed answers.

**Author's Note**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Readers and Writer's how do you like my story. The gang have arrived in a post-apocalyptic Pallet Town as well as Team Rocket who's "blasting off again." A mysterious threat has arisen and Pikachu's strongest attack didn't even effect it. But don't worry friends and enemies are on the way. <strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

**Peril in Pallet Part 3  
><strong>

**Pallet Town**

**3 months after Lucario and the Mystery of Mew**

* * *

><p>Mamoswine some of the worlds largest pokemon. Very out of place in the post-apocalyptic Pallet. Yet our heroes ride one crashing, trampling, and dodging the mysterious but obviously dangerous creatures.<p>

"Turn right" Ash said pointing to his right. Mamoswine quickly followed his action nicking a creature with it's tusk in the process.

"How much further?" Asked Dawn.

"Not much" Brock replied

"Hey! Look," Richie pointed upward, "There's a clearing in the clouds." True to his word there was a clearing in the sky, but beyond their sight were hundreds of black dots that grew larger as they grew closer.

"Are those pokemon up there?" Brock squinted (even more than normal) to get a better look.

Ash looked upward as well "Yeah and they're right over the lab."

"Well then let's kick it into overdrive" Dawn kicked her trusty twin tusk pokemon who obliged by knocking down the black things even faster.

After about five minutes, Mamoswine was beginning to show signs of weakness but a ray of hope was just on the horizon. Literally.

The hill on which Prof. Oaks lab sat was bathed in it's normal sunshine but when you zoom out of that picture you see a much different scene. There where hundreds of Pokemon fighting black beasts at the boarder of the black and lifeless landscape, in the sky there were hundreds of flying pokemon swooping around

"Looks like the Professor really knows how to hold down a fort." Richie said in ah at the battle before him.

"Come we've got to help." Ash said reaching for one of his Pokeballs.

"I'm with ya" Richie called out and followed with another Pokeball in hand.

"Hey guys" Brock shouted over the constant attacks.

"What" Ash and Richie answered simultaneously.

"Don't you think that it's best to see what on earth is going on here." The two boys quickly thought it over and hopped back on the twin tusk pokemon and headed off to the main lab. When they entered the front entrance they greeted by an unusual sight. Dozens of pokemon and people that Ash recognized as the citizens of Pallet Town were everywhere mostly huddled around the Prof.'s TV and video phone. And up in the ceiling was hole which revealed what was a view one could mistake it for a clear summer's day.

"What's going on here" Dawn asked a little to loud. Everyone stared for a moment but then returned to what they were doing, accept for a few people scattered across the room.

"Ash!" Ash was surprised when the voice seem to come from everywhere. But it wasn't **A** voice, it was a whole bunch of voices. Next thing Ash knew he was tackled by something yellow and green.

"Bayleef." Ash's leaf pokemon cried out from on top of it's master.

"About time you got here," May said a-matter-a-factly, "and who are you?"

"I'm Richie, and this is Sparky."

"Pikapi"

"You beat Ash in the Indigo League, right" Max asked with stars in his eyes.

Richie sweat dropped, luckily Misty jumped in for him. "Yeah, but only since Ash's Charizard was a jerk at the time."

After some wrestling with his very affectionate Bayleef, Ash was a able to get back to his feet.

"May, Max, Misty. What are you guys even doing here."

"Because we knew you would." May said with a wide smile,

"It's been awhile since we've been on one of your crazy adventures." Misty added.

"I believe it would have been best if you'd stay where you were." Prof. Oak walked up looking glum.

"Why Professor" Dawn asked.

"Follow me and you'll see."

Professor Oak lead the group up some stairs and down a small hallway to a study, In the middle of the room was aundreds of books along bookshelves on three of the four walls. The last wall had a large window with a single computer in front of it. It was almost like you were on the bridge of a gigantic ship

but today the landscape outside the window was literal war zone.

"Professor what exactly are those things." Dawn asked.

The professor looked out at the scene and spoke. "I don't know," he closed his eyes and tilted his head down, "We just call them black beings..."

"Like on TV"

"Yes, the tv network contacted us as soon as things became severe. Now where was I, ah yes. Yesterday around midnight it started.

**Flashback Pallet Town 11:57 Professor Oak's Lab**

* * *

><p>"Yaahhh, man am I beat." a very tired Professor Oak walked down a hall in his favorite blue Phanpy pajamas . "I can't believe that all those Tauros got out again." Prof. Oak slumped into his bed and pulled down a Phanpy eye cover.<p>

KAAAABOOOOOM. The echoed over the countryside.

Prof. Oak sat up, "What in the name of Lapras' Long-johns," He took off his eye cover and hurried to a window. Outside was a clear moonless night and the clouds in sight were on the horizon but all this was not at the top of the pokemon professor's to do list, because there was smoke billowing on the other side of a hill a clear sign of a fire. Prof. Oak got his lab coat on as quickly as he could.

After hearing screams and shouts he knew this was no ordinary fire. When he got to the house that had caught on fire he saw the silhouette of a huge bulky figure but as it moved out the blackness didn't subside, the black being then fired it's red beam at a neighboring house, but instead of setting it ablaze it turned into a black husk almost as if it skipped the burning process entirely.

Prof. Oak then looked up and six fiery objects falling out of the sky. He knew at once this was going to be a catastrophe. "Everyone get to the lab" he yelled.

**Present Day**

* * *

><p>"That doesn't answer what are those things." Max said complexed.<p>

"Or why are they even here in the first place" Misty added.

"Well we can only tell that they want one thing" Brock said

"What's that" Richie asked

"This is truly an Apocalypse in Pallet town" said looking out at the scene in front of the window.

**Authors notes**

* * *

><p><strong> Hello all my adoring fans and welcome to the author's notes. To start of the reason this update was so late was because of me going on a family vacation and just all round laziness (truly sorry on that last one).<strong>

**P.S just cause I accidentally hit the key [Ω]**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Apocalypse in Pallet town**

**Pallet Town (Prof. Oaks lab)**

**3 months after Lucario and the mystery of mew**

* * *

><p>For a long time every one just stood there looking out at the petrified Pallet Town and the losing Battle of the pokemon defending the laboratory<strong><br>**

"What are going to do Professor" Richie said breaking the silence.

"I've notified the military. I just hope they can do more these pokemon can." Prof. Oak sat down in a couch a few feet behind the computer.

**In the skys above Kanto.**

* * *

><p>Three a obviously military jets in delta formation accompanied by three good-sized Skarmory coping their formation in front of them, where flying towards a storm cloud.<p>

"Red leader." Said the pilot in far right plane.

"Yes Red 2." Replied the pilot in the middle.

"Weren't we taught NOT fight in storms."

"We never had to fight things like these before Red 2" cut in the pilot on the left.

After a few more minutes of chatter, the pilots had entered the storm.

"It's a lot calmer in here then I thought" Red 2 said.

"I wouldn't say that Red 2" Red leader responded. "We've got unidentified bogeys coming in from the south-west."

"Couldn't it just be a bird pokemon" The the left pilot asked. But before he got an answer a powerful beam blasted one of the Skarmory. With a loud screech it fell out of the sky.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"The answer to your question Red 3." Red leader quickly dove downward. "Now don't just sit there. Shoot-it!"

The two pilots and the remaining Armor Bird Pokemon swooped in all different directions trying to surround the unseen radar-blip. After a series of complex maneuvers they were close enough to see the object.

"What is that thing" Red 2 exclaimed.

For a moment their was silence over the radios but finally Red leader spoke, "I-I don't know" next thing that happened was another red beam that came from the other direction, this one unfortunately grazed Red 2's wing.

"I'm hit!"

"Can you recover" Red leader called over the radio.

"Think so"

"Good, you and Red 3 stay here and destroy... that. I'm going to see where _that_ shot game from." Red leader flew off with a Skarmory to investigate.

"Finally something to shoot at," Red 3 began to shoot the black being while Red 2 recovered with help of his Skarmory. While the pilot's shots were quite accurate, they did nothing but annoy it.

The Black being began to fly straight at Red 2, smashing right into his windshield which cracked it.

"Could use a little help here" The Black Being as now chasing after Red 2.

"Well just see if likes gun shows" Red 3 with his Skarmory launched a barrage of flash canons, missals, and bullets. All of which made direct hits, and when the smoke cleared it was gone. "Got it"

"Good. Here comes three more."

"Those look different though."Red 2 was right. These three weren't the same as the humanoid one they had just fought, but they were Pidgey that had been completely corrupted by the darkness that had enveloped Pallet Town.

"Who cares. Anything like that we're suppose to shoot." Red 3 flew up and began to shoot. The but the black (Pidgey) beings were quicker and launched beams that completely severed Red 3's right wing.

"I'M HIT! I'M HIT!" Blared over Red 2's radio while he watched Red 3's plane get constantly battered by the beings. His radio went silent.

"I'm out of here" He tried to fly off. instead he and his Skarmory got hit with the same beam... It was quick.

Meanwhile Red Leader was in a stand off with a silhouetted figure.

"Red squadron, do read. RED SQUAD DO YOU READ. Well Skarmory, looks like it's just you and me." His Skarmory replied with a loud screech. Red leader then switch some devices on his panel which turned on his speaker phone. "Attention unknown object. Please identify yourself."

"Sure" the voice echoed inside his head, "I am nothing more... then your doom."

"I'm warning you. I'm authorized to use lethal force" his voice was shaking with both fear and anger.

"Really, you have to be authorized for that."

"That's it your dead." Red leader zoomed towards the figure firing his machine guns. Instead of hitting their target, they hit a invisible shield which had turned a transparent red. Now Red leader, seeing his efforts were fruitless, launched a missals, but it did little more.

"Well, well, well, you're quite the shot, but let me test _my _skills." the shadowed figure drew his hand to form an invisible sphere. Within seconds it wasn't so invisible but a glowing red. Soon he released his energy ball but the plane was faster and dodged the ball.

"Skarmory, Payback and give it all you got" Skarmory glowed then released a eerie black/purple beam.

The Shadow man only smiled as he swiftly dodged the attack. "How about some pay back for that payback." Just as the words hit the pilot's ears, his Skarmory was falling lifelessly to the ground.

"I won't let you get away with this." The plane flew at supersonic speed toward the figure.

But the collision was not what the pilot was expecting. The shadow man was hit on the inside of his right wing but there was still a smile on his face. The man started ripping the metal shell off of the wing the plane began a death spiral. With a few more rips the wing was completely off. The shadow man wasn't finished yet he jumped over to the other wing and did the same and after about another few seconds of free-fall the shadow man jumped off and let the plane crash into a small clearing of a black forest. Surprisingly the Red Leader had survived the 10,000 foot fall with little injury and was able to pop off the cockpit. Unfortunately for him so did the shadow man.

"You are a tough one aren't you." Red Leader felt a hand pick up by the throat, "You will be a nice addition to my ranks"

"Your as crazy as a Wobbafett to think I'd want to join you"

"You miss understand I don't need you to want to" his hand gave off a dark smoke then blackness traveled from the shadow mans grip turning his skin into the pitch black stone just like everything else in Pallet Town. The petrified Red Leader was thrown onto the ground, his eyes glowing dark red.

Prof. Oak's lab

* * *

><p>"What was that" May screeched at the boom in the distance.<p>

"I don't know" Max said in a similar manner.

"Don't be such a cry baby" May said crossing her arms.

"Hey you screamed louder than me you're the cry baby." May and Max then did what the do best, Fighting.

"Umm Professor." Ash turned toward the professor.

"Yes Ash"

"Did every one made it to the Lab."

"Well I'm sure some were able to simply leave town but some..." The pause seemed like an eternity. "well I honestly don't know if everyone is okay or not."

"But my mom is okay, Right." Everyone was staring at the professor even May and Max were frozen mid fight. The silence from Prof. Oak seem to answer the question.

**Just outside Prof. Oak's Lab**

* * *

><p>"Ash you're crazy" Misty chased Ash outside.<p>

"I have to get to my mom. I don't want to lose her like dad" for a moment their was silence, they had all his met mom but no one not even Brock had heard him even mention his dad.

Ash started to run off again but was stopped by Brock. "Don't try and stop me going."

"I wouldn't even think of it," Ash looked at him confused "I'm coming with you."

"Yeah me too" Richie stood next to Brock.

"You can bet I'm coming" Max took Brock's other side

"Me too" May put her shoulder on her Brother's.

"Me three" Dawn said from Richie's left side.

"It's against my better judgement, but I'm in."

**The Front door way of Prof. Oaks Lab**

* * *

><p>"Hey look it's the twerps." Meowth Peeked through the open door.<p>

"Yeah all 7 of them" Jessie also was peeking.

"Before you say anything let me guess what the plan is," James said, "We run over there demand Pikachu, battle the twerps, than blast off to who knows where. Quite frankly I don't want to go crashing through another roof."

"You know it loses some of it's comedic value when you put it that way." Meowth said

"Well than we'll just follow them and wait for the right moment to strike."

"I guess that is a better plan." James reluctantly agreed.

**Somewhere else in Pallet Town**

* * *

><p>"Why can't we ride Mamoswine" Max said running along the giant pokemon.<p>

"Because there are too many of us Max" May told Max.

"Don't worry we're almost ..." Brock stopped at the top of the hill as did everyone else. The small two story Ketchum home was not the same peaceful place they remembered. Half the roof was torn off revealing the remains of Ash's room and parts of his mom's. The first floor wasn't much better with the the door who's knows where and a hole in the wall where there was a bathroom. While the group was still in awe Ash bolted for the doorway.

"Ash wait up." Max went after Ash quickly followed by the others.

The inside of the house was not much better than the outside, stuff still petrified black but there were tables, chairs, and even the couch all scattered over the floor. The ceiling had a long hole obviously the work of a laser, or hyper beam attack. The group continued down the hall towards the kitchen where a faint sobbing could be heard. Pictures that once sat on the walls were now scatter on the floor, only one crooked picture remained in place, one of Ash and his parents happy and whole. Finally they came to the kitchen. The was doorway blocked by the house's resident pokemon, Mimey, frozen in a fighting position. Just beyond was the most saddening sight that they could remember. It was Ash on his knees next too his mothers petrified body.

Inside Ash's mind were thought's and memories of his mother. How kind she was, how much she cared for him, he even her worried voice and what he wouldn't do to just hear it again. Then thought's of how could this happen, why did this happen, what caused this, Who caused this. The last thought caused a an explosion inside of him all of his sadness turned instantly into anger.

"Ash are you all right?" The voice seemed all to distant.

He tried to answer but he seem trapped inside his own anger. Tried everything but he seem to only scrunch his nose. He yelled in frustration for a moment it felt like the world was pushing down on him then he blacked out.

His friends noticed something was wrong when he started to glow a dark blue, when Dawn asked if he was alright he jerked. On his face you could tell that he was in deep inner turmoil. Then Ash screamed and wave of powerful energy flew outward knocking down the rest of the house and flinging the group in all directions.

**Author's note's**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello fans of purrich and this fic. This is the longest chapter to date in this story. Sorry for the inconsistent update's but I do have a life outside of fanfiction and politics. But I promise you all that I'm trying my best to updating. Also there is a poll that may or may not affect the outcome of this story. So get voting and I hope to write to you soon.<br>**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**An Unusual Way to Make Friends.  
>(but that's how I got most of them.)<br>**

**Pallet Town  
><strong>

**3 months one week after Lucario and the mystery of mew**

* * *

><p>When Dawn woke up she was surprised that wasn't her usual sleeping bag. Then she remembered the events of today. Or was it yesterday the sky was as black as they had arrived making it impossible to tell how much time went by or if any had at all. Her thinking pattern was interrupted by a groan she looked over to see Sparky sitting next to Richie. Who was stuck under a good sized piece of Ash's roof.<p>

"Richie!"

"WHAT!" 'cling' 'tud' Richie woke with a start, promptly smashing his head into the gutter and falling limb again. Dawn had to suppress a laugh. She got up and with a little help from Mamoswine and to a lesser extent Sparky and piplup got the roof off of Richie.

"Uhhh my head" Richie sat up.

"Well you shouldn't bang your head into gutters" Dawn smiled.

"Yeah I'll remember that next time I'm stuck under a roof, so where are we?"

"We couldn't have gotten too far from the others." Dawn got up and reviewed the landscape. "I think it's this way."

**Another part of Pallet Town**

* * *

><p>The Explosion hadn't pushed Brock and Misty as far from the house as the others so they could still see the crater that was once the house. They looked at each other sharing the same thought.<p>

Brock was the first reach the bottom of the crater where Ash lay. Quickly he check his pulse and other vitals.

"Is he alright" Misty called from the top of the crater.

"Yes, but I think we're going to need some water"

"Well that's one thing I got," Misty tossed up a pokeball, "Staryu use Water Gun"

The star shaped pokemon appeared with a flash of light it then started to squirt Ash waking him up.

"ugghh what happened" Ash rubbed his soaked head. Ash stood up remembering what has just happened, "Mom"

Ash ran all over the place where his house once stood but found noting. Reluctantly he sat down hugging his knees, sobbing softly under his breath.

"You've done all you could" Misty sat next her former traveling companion. It seemed like hours before Brock broke the silence.

"I think we should go find the others."

"Yeah I guess we should."

Three friends had forgotten about the black beings that could pop into existent, until three surrounded them.

"How could we forget these things" they all reached for there poke balls...

'zzzaaaap' 'zap' zzaapp' a rainbow colored beam crumbled the black beings in cloud of smoke.

"What was that!" the three of them said in unison

**Back with Dawn and Richie**

* * *

><p>"So we're officaliy lost."Richie said as he and Dawn passed another ruined house.<p>

"Everywhere we go it looks the same." They continued on through the silent black landscape, until a call broke the silence.

"Lucario, Force Palm now."

"RRRAAAGGHHH!"

"Someone's in trouble" Richie darted after the sound.

"Hey wait up" Dawn followed up the hill. On the other side was a blue and bipedal dog, which most would recognize as a Lucario, and a man in his early 20s dressed in a cut and torn renaissance outfit, obviously the lucario's trainer, in the heat of battle.

"Lucario! Let's finish this! Aura Storm!" What came next surprised the on lookers. Lucario and his trainer pulled their hands in forming invisible spheres. Then they shot beams of of blue energy that destroyed the beings that surrounding them.

"Whoa" even whispered, Richie's words startled the sensitive Lucario and it's trainer. Whom promptly launched a double Aura sphere attack at him. Sparky, being smart, jumped off his trainers shoulders just in time watch Richie get hit squarely in the face.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that." The man bent over Richie. Unusual way to make friends isn't it.<p>

"You'd be surprised how many I've made that way." Richie sat up. "How long was I out."

"About five minutes, I'm Riley by the way," Riley turned to Dawn, "of course Dawn already knew that."

"It was hard to recognize you with your clothes al torn up." Dawn rubbed the back of her head. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well we came to see Ash until we were seperated."

"Why, and who's we" Richie asked.

"I find it would be easier I only had to explain everything once Richie." Riley got up and surveyed the landscape. "If my senses are right my friend has already found Ash. Come this way." He darted down the hill followed closely by his Lucario.

"How does he, how did he, what did he."

"Maybe later." Dawn and Richie headed off in the same direction as Riley.

**Back with the Original trio.**

* * *

><p>"What was that."<p>

A female and a alakazam walked out of the smoke.

"It's... It's Sabrina!" Misty said in shock.

"What are you doing here" asked Ash.

"As soon as Riley gets here, I'll tell you." Sabrina adjusted her hair. "So how have guys been."

"Your a Psychic, shouldn't you already know?" Ash said

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to be polite."

"Says the person that nearly turned us all into stuffed dolls." Misty said her hands on here hips.

This made Sabrina giggle. "Well when your not fearing for your lives, you can have allot of fun at that size. Ah and here he comes now"

Sure enough on a nearby hill came Riley along with Dawn and Richie. With in moments they were standing by our heros once again.

"Hello Ash, nice to see again, I see Sabrina found you easily."

"Riley who's this?" Dawn asked him.

"This is Sabrina, she's the fourth gym leader I've ever faced." Ash said.

"And don't forget a Psychic." Riley put in.

"Awe, You flatter me., but anyway down to business. Ash you know you have a great power."

"Um what would that be?" Ash asked

"Its a great power called Aura." Riley stated.

"Like how Ash communicated with that Riolu." Dawn said

"Yes Dawn but Aura can be used in more ways than just communicating like creating barriers and attacks as well as increasing one strength and resistance."

"So doesn't that mean Ash basically has super powers." Misty said. Riley nodded. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had super powers!" Misty shook Ash furiously.

"Cause I only found that I had them after we last met."

"Ash if you knew about these powers, why didn't you use them?" Dawn asked.

"Because I'd rather be a Pokemon trainer than be a superhero."

"Yet you've saved the world more times than one can count." Sabrina held up several newspaper headlines.

* * *

><p><strong>The World Save by the Chosen One!<br>**_Shamouti Island Prophecy comes to pass. _

**Chosen one strikes** **again!  
><strong>_Voice of the Forest Gives Thanks!_

**Alto Mare Defense ****Mechanism Stopped by 11 Year old** **boy!**  
><em>Evil Team rocketeers Are Taken to Custody.<br>_

**LaRousse City, Crisis averted!  
><strong>_Saved by a 10 and a 12 year old._

**Alamos Town Travels Inter-dimensional** **space.**  
><em>Saved by Darkrai and the Boy who rung the bells of Space-Time.<em>

* * *

><p>"Yeah what do those things have to do with it." Ash shrugged<p>

"Just look around you, this is all caused by some sort of dark power a dark aura surrounds it, only a True Aura Guardian stop this" Riley said.

"But you're an Aura Guardian Riley, why don't you do something about it?"

"Yes but only a _True_ Aura Guardian can stop this. Some who was born with this power like Ash was, just a month of training and he will surpass my lifelong experience, now Ash, don't tell me you don't want to help."

"I do want to help, this thing got my... m-mom," A tear rolled down Ash's cheek, "and I'll do anything to bring down the thing that got her."

"So you'll have us help you." Sabrina asked.

"Yes, only if my friends will help me."

"Um Ash, we're two friends short." Misty pointed out.

"Yeah where's May and Max?" Richie looked over the landscape.

Then off in the distance two screams can be heard followed by an explosion.

"Well wherever they are, they're in trouble." Ash hurried off followed by his seven friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note.<strong>

**Well it's been a great summer, swam a little, hiked a little... wait I'm getting off topic. So this chapter has had it's share of twists and turns. Oh and by the way the newspaper clippings are a reference some of my top six pokemon movies (the last one was not there because that's what this story is based off of.)**** May and Max in terrible danger, Ash learning some Aura stuff, and the hilarious Hi-Jinx of Team Rocket, in the next chapter of Ash Ketchum: Aura Master. **

**If you liked this story recommend and Review it**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Escape from Pallet Town**

**Pallet Town  
><strong>

**3 months one week after Lucario and the mystery of mew**

* * *

><p>Our heroes our now running as fast as they could to get to their friends all the while hoping for the best and fearing for the worst.<p>

"What do you think that was?" Asked Richie who lagged a little behind.

"Hopefully Team Rocket." Ash tried to laugh at the thought but the growing pain in his stomach made it hard.

"Well this will be the first time I want to see them." Dawn said.

"They're this way." Riley took a sudden turn to the left.

"Man, where were you whenever we got lost" said Misty.

"Are you calling me a bad navigator." Brock said feeling insulted.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Over there in the trees." Riley pointed towards some petrified trees.

"Somebody help us" Max cried as he came tumbling out. He was quickly followed by a visible explosion. "Ash, it's you, I'm so glad to see you," Max ran up to hug Ash.

"Where's May?" Dawn asked.

"Oh no! She must still be in there!" Max panicked and tried to go back in, but Ash held him back.

"We'll go in together." At this they all ran in together expecting the black beings, but instead they saw a shadowy figure in a cloak holding an unconscious May up by the neck.

"May!" Max yelled

It turned it's head towards them "You know what, you kids aren't worth the time. I have better things to do." it dropped May and leapt off flying into the black sky above.

"May" the group rushed to get to May. She was cut and bruised all over. Her clothes were torn and shredded. But the most notable thing was that her entire left side of her face as well as her right arm were as black as the surroundings and emitting purple smoke.

"Is she going to be alright?" Richie asked Brock who kneeled beside May.

"I don't know, but we have to get her to the lab." Brock picked up May.

"Quick this way." Riley started running out of the woods quickly followed by the rest of them.

**In the bushes nearby.**

* * *

><p>"Did you see what that thing did to the mini twerp and the twerpette." said Jessie hiding in the bushes.<p>

"If we could catch that thing and give it to the boss we'll be rich." Meowth said

"I can't help but think there's going to be irony in here somewhere." James wondered aloud.

"Irons or not we're going to get that pokemon." Meowth had fire in his eyes.

"But Meowth, if the twerps got served trying to stop it. What chance do we have?" Jessie asked.

Mewoth began to enter one of his favorite fantasies "Simple we wait till the inevitable battle between it those twerps, and then when it's weaken and about to finish off the twerps, we swoop in with the biggest mech money can buy , and do our Team Rocket Tango. It'll be helpless to stop us. Plus the twerps will be so gracious to us for saving them, they'll give us Pikachu. It's a win win win situation, we can't lose."

"Oooo promotions" said James

"Sliver and gold." Jessie said.

"I'll be the bosses right hand cat." Meowth purred.

"Umm how can we get the biggest mech money can buy. If we have no money to buy it with." the realization hit James.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, but right now lets do what we do best, track d'ose twerps" Meowth pointed to his right.

"I think they went that way Meowth." James pointed in the opposite direction.

"No its obvious that they went that way." Jessie pointed in a different direction.

"Wobbafett."

**Moving through out Pallet town.**

* * *

><p>"Hang in there May, its right over the next hill." Riley tried to talk to the unconscious May.<p>

"Right over there..." Max the first to the top of the hill was first to see the Black Beings attacking the laboratory.

"What's that sound" Brock asked

"Look" Misty pointed towards three helicopters flying off threw the clouds.

"Things just got allot worse." Sabrina spoke with a slight bit of of fear in her voice, "There not going to be focused on the Lab's Defenses."

"Well that's just great. Now what do we do." Ash asked to no one in particular.

"Whatever we do we got to do it quick." Riley turned and ran.

"Run hurry." said Brock. Everyone ran just in time to dodge a sweeping red beam.

"They couldn't have waited five more minutes to evacuate." Richie panted.

A Black Being rose out of the ground knocking a few of them over.

"Gyarados, hyper beam." Misty threw a pokeball. In a flash of light stood a 12 foot blue monster, which promptly launched a orange beam at the black being.

Three more rose out of the ground but this time they looked pokemon, a Slaking, a Nidoking, and an Ursaring.

"Okay, Mamoswine take down." Dawns Mamoswine appeared and attacked, but this time instead of crumbling them, the black Nidoking stopped it.

"Those are stronger than the others?" Brock was in shock

"But how?" Asked Max

"It's because they are fused with real pokemon, pokemon from Prof. Oaks lab." Sabrina said

"You mean those thing can take over peoples minds." Ash said.

"Not there mind Ash," Riley turned towards the black pokemon, "But their Aura."

"All the more reason to get out of here" Richie ducked as a the Black Ursaring shot out a red beam. "Quick into the woods."

The group ran into the woods ducking jumping the fossilized branches and logs all the while more black pokemon came out of the trees and ground.

"Hey look I see light" Dawn was right. Sure enough there in front of them was the light pureness of life, unfortunately they were separated from it by a huge Ravine and a narrow rope bridge.

"One at a time, it won't hold all of us." Sabrina waved everyone to the bridge.

Max went over first followed by Brock and May (The bridge cracked but didn't break) next was Misty, then Dawn and Richie. Only when Ash, Riley and Sabrina were left when they heard a ear piercing roar from inside the woods.

"Some things coming." Ash said a little bit of fear in his voice.

"Quick Ash, get across" Sabrina motioned for Ash to cross which he did.

After he made it across another roar, this one closer, rung out.

"Ladies first." Riley motioned quite gentleman like with his arm for Sabrina to start to cross.

"Why thank you."Sabina did a little curtsey and than began to cross.

Another roar and an Black Tyranitar came bursting out of the forest.

"You don't scare me." Riley stared right into the beast eyes.

"RRRAAAAYYYYYEEEERRRRR" It roared and launched a beam of red and black energy at Riley.

"Riley No!" Ash called from across the ravine.

"You have to do better than that if you want to stop me." everyone was shocked to hear Riley voice. They all stared at the beam the black pokemon was putting out of its mouth when it stopped they could all see Riley crossing his arms across his face and a blue bubble surrounding him. After a few moments Riley launched a blue sphere at a near by tree which promptly fell onto the the tyranitar.

"I'm coming!" Riley turned and ran onto the bridge but as he did this the bridge behind him began to blacken.

"Run faster." Richie called.

"It's spreading. Dawn said in disbelieve.

The bridge cracked and gave way.

"Jump!" Misty shouted.

Riley gave his all and lept t the end of the bridge and tumbled onto the ground.

"That was amazing" Max said.

"All in a days work."

"We better get moving" Sabrina pointed to the ravine as it slowly grew darker.

"Viridian city isn't far, they should have a hospital there." Ash said

**High in the sky above Pallet.**

* * *

><p>"Well that was easier than I thought." A cloaked figure said. "You'd think the greatest pokemon laboratory in the world would put up a better fight. But who am I to judge on how weak and spineless they are. Either way, soon everyone even the great Arceus will be bowing on their knees. I wonder where to spread my power next.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**The destruction of Pallet Town has completed and soon another innocent town will follow, and our heroes are now fleeing trying to safe Mays life. I've wrote this chapter in record time (for me) and I hope to get the next one up just as fast. Will another one bite the dust?  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**We We Will Carry On  
><strong>

**Viridian City Outskirts  
><strong>

**3 months one week after Lucario and the mystery of mew**

* * *

><p>The Darkness was spreading, slowly, but still spreading. Although slow it was a still a magnificent and a horrible sight that could only be appreciated by three Team Rocketeers flying in a pedal powered glider.<p>

"Would ya look at that." said Meowth.

"I haven't seen anything like that since... since"

"My last family reunion." James finished for Jesse.

"Really you had a dark creeping mass dat devoured everything in sight... at your family reunion." Meowth said doubtfully.

"Yes. She's called Aunt Murial."

"Putting James' family behind us, we need to find those twerps."

"Well if I were da twerp I'd go to da closest town." Meowth took out a map. "And according to dis map. It's Viridian city."

"Ahh the memories." James momentarily stopped peddling to daydream. "That was our first mission together."

"Quit the flashback and peddle." Jesse yelled.

* * *

><p>"Viridain is dead ahead." Brock said taking a slight lead.<p>

"Are you sure they have a hospital there?" Dawn asked from somewhere at the back of the group.

"No, but what other choice do we have." Ash answered catching up with Brock.

"Well even if the have one, how will we find it." said Misty from the middle.

"Simple, we'll go straight to the Pokemon Center and ask." Sabrina said.

"It's getting dark, hurry." Max said tears still rolled down his face.

"Don't worry the pokemon center's right here." Riley was right, not ten paces away stood the Viridian city Pokemon Center.

The gang ran straight to the front desk.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Nurse Joy rushed into the room, "Now what is ... Oh my."

"Yes Nurse Joy, I Brock have carried my friend across land and sea for you too... EYYYIE" There was two swift tugs on his ears.

Misty pulled Brock close to her "This is not the time Brock"

"We're trying to save my sister remember." Max pulled Brock to him.

"I remember."

"Nurse Joy, where is the closest hospital."

" I afraid it's all the way in Pewter City, but I think I can help here." Nurse Joy turned and look at her Chansey "Get me a stretcher size 3 stat."

"Chansey" The pokemon gave a salute and sped off and came back with a stretcher.

"Now into room 12" Chansey and rushed through the doors that lead to the emergency rooms.

"Uhhh what do we do now?" Asked Richie.

"We practice patience in the utmost basic matter." Riley said seemingly proud that almost he had a confused everyone in the room.

"So in other words, we wait till our butts go numb." Misty said.

"That exactly what I'm saying." Everyone in the room did an anime faint (I think you know what I mean).

* * *

><p>Hours past and the group in the lounge had nothing to do but wait, worry and, watch tv. To their relief and dismay it was Prof. Oak and the sheltered residents had evacuated and inadvertently left them behind. It was around midnight when the chime of a healed came out of the intercom and Nurse Joy came out.<p>

Max of course was the first to run up to the pokemon doctor. "Nurse Joy she's going to be fine right, all better, back to normal right."

"Well her vitals are steady and aside from a few bruises..." Nurse Joy gave a weak smile, "Well take a look for yourself." Joy lead them through the doors and down a hall to room number twelve. She opened the door and in the bed lay May but she still had black patches on her.

"What is that stuff Nurse Joy?" Dawn asked.

"That's the thing, we don't know." She walked over to a desk. "All of out test say that's she a perfectly healthy human female." The room was silent.

Ash looked over the bed, tears rolling down his face 'Why did this have to happen' he thought to himself 'Everything I know is getting attacked, me, my friends, even my home town, my mom.' At this point everyone noticed Ash start to glow blue and the air began to crackle like in Pallet Town.

"What's happening to him." Nurse Joy stepped back in surprise.

"We don't know" shouted Richie.

"It's his Aura, as his emotions become more unstable so does his Aura."

"Well how do we stop it." Misty asked Riley.

"Like this." Riley jumped and grabbed Ash. The blue light grew and engulfed both of them, but like a baby spitting out something it didn't like Riley shot out into the wall. The group did a collective gasp.

"What power" said Nurse Joy.

"Okay, what now." Richie asked.

"I'm going to guess the same thing that happened last time." Dawn said.

Slowly everyone backed away. Everyone that is except one person...

"Max what are you doing?"

"Max get back!"

But he wasn't listening he was transfixed on a another thing. "Ash," he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Ash was in a familiar place filled with emotions. The echos of his friend's voices rang throughout his mind, but he didn't care because his sadness and anger had taken over. (Prick) he felt something wrap around, something he didn't like. So he used his strength sent it flying. He continued on absorbing energy for his release. <strong>(PRICK) <strong>this time the thing that wrapped around him was more forceful, but he still tried to get away from it. When he was about to send it flying, a voice rang through his mindscape.

"Ash! You've got to calm down. Please, for May."

"Max" When Ash finaly made the connection, the swirling world of emotion faded into the pokemon center, and the strange thing that had wrapped around him was Max

"It's okay Ash, there was nothing you could do."Max said still hugging Ash.

Off in a corner was Sabrina"I wonder?" she whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry, just..." Ash was on his knees. "Why did May have to go too."

"Where would I go?" Said surprisingly cheery voice in this situation.

The whole room stared at her in disbelieve.

"What?" May look confused "Is there something in my hair."

"Uhh Maybe you should look for yourself." Richie handed May a hand mirror.

"Ahhhhhhh"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Welcome back to the edge of your seat thrilling story that is Ash Ketchum: Aura Master, and I must say that it can't go better even if I wrote it myself, Woops Uhhh just forget what you just read there. Anyway I have nothing really here to say, it's just a force of habit.  
><strong>

**Purrich Guy Out, Peace. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Does this Corruption make me look fat**

**Viridian City Pokemon Center**

**3 months one week after Lucario and the mystery of mew**

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhhhh, how could something like this happen?" May screeched "how could a pimple pop up like that." Most of the people in the room fell flat on their backs.<p>

"I know right, that things huge." Dawn peered at May's zit. At this Riley, Sabrina and Joy (The only others left standing) fell to the floor with their friends.

Misty was quick in recovery. "Half of your body is glowing a reddish-purple and you're worried about a **ZIT**!" Misty shouted

"Oh my god you're right. What is that stuff"

Nurse Joy got up and answered "I don't know, all of our medical tests show that there is nothing wrong with you except a few bruises, and that pimple.

"Well obviously this is something" May pointed towards he face then her eyes went big when she saw her hand, "Eeeeekk! It's on my arm too."

"It's okay, if the lovely Nurse Joy says if you are fine then you will be." Brock jumped over to Joy and held her hand, "Now Nurse Joy please tell me that I'm..."

"Brock this is my sister we're talking about, this not the time for your fantasies" Max jumped on to Brock's shoulders and grabbed his ears. He then pulled on them steering the rock-type trainer out the door.

Out in the hall Brock called out "My ears aren't supposed to stretch like that. On no not the wall." There was a loud thud.

Max walked back into the room "as you were saying Nurse Joy" Max straightened his glasses. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well it really is a mystery." Nurse Joy's buzzer went off. "I'm sorry I have to go."

"Just step over Brock, he'll wake up eventually" Max said.

"I think I might know what is going on here" Riley said after Nurse Joy left the room.

"Well spit it out." Dawn said

"You remember on the way out of Pallet Town we were attacked by those black pokemon."

"Yeah" Riche answered for all of them.

"I believe that they were normal pokemon, but their Aura had been corrupted. Blocking their hearts and their normal abilities and replacing them with desires to kill and with powers to rival a legend."

"So I'm going to end up as a heartless killing machine" May was on the verge of crying.

"No no. The transformation should have been instant, so you are only partially corrupted" Everyone breathed sigh of relief, "However because corruption feeds on dark deeds and emotion... and by giving in to these feelings it is still possible for May to complete the transformation."

"Well that should be easy, I'd never harm anyone that didn't deserve it and I very rarely feel angry."

"You still need to be carful even in small amounts corruption will periodically cloud one's judgement and and one's heart causing you to feel angry and hate, this will allow the the transformation to complete."

"Is there a way to undo it..." Ash anxiously looked at May then out the Pokemon center window "All of it"

"Yes, but it would be very difficult."

"We're ready to do anything" Misty had fire in her eyes

"This task can only be done by Ash, Misty." Sabrina stated

"Why me?."

"You see this kind of stuff doesn't just pop out of nowhere like this, a very evil and powerful Aura Guardian would have to do years of training and evil deeds to even corruption one's own Aura, let alone do it with such practice and precision to be able to corrupt and control others."

Sabrina jumped in and continued for Riley. "The only person that can fight someone with such a tarnish on their pass is someone that has gone throught their whole lives doing the complete opposite; saving lives, helping others, doing the right thing even in a very bleak situation. Ash there is no one on Earth that has come even close to doing the amount of these things, even then the closest seconds are in this very room."

"And lying unconscious down the hall" Max put in.

"and... lying unconscious down the hall." Sabrina repeated. "So what do say Ash will you come hone your aura powers, and will all of you help along the way.

"I will!" Ash said with great resolve in his voice. "We all will."

"You got that right."Max shouted

"Awesome." Dawn squealed

"What exactly is going on in here?" Brock asked as he walked in with a very noticeable bump on his head.

"Here we go again." May sighed.

"This is why I try to explain things only once" Riley slumped.

**Meanwhile three figures peered in through the window**

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, all this was caused by an Anti-Aura Guardian who corrupted everything in Pallet Town's Aura, and being corrupt blinds your heart and gives wicked strong shadow powers, and twerpette only got partially corrupt but she can still become completely corrupt, and twerp is the only one who can stop it." Jesse said as she and the two others crouched out of sight.<p>

"Wow, and I thought that this all started with a can of bad beans." James said

"Be-ings, not beans." Meowth corrected James.

"Well sorry, but if you been through what I have, you know this could all have started from a vegetable."

"Let me guess, at a family reunion."

"Hey! Just cause my parents were normal, doesn't mean my whole family was."

"Normal, with pockets so deep you could spelunk in 'em"

"Shut up you two, or do you want the entire land of twerp to find us." Jesse silently whacked the two dunderheads, "Now lets find out if we can harness this power and give it too the boss."

"There's gonna be irony in this I jus' know it" Meowth crossed his arms.

"No time for that." James shrugged. Shortly after Jesse quickly picked up Meowth and shoved him against the window.

"Now use some of that super Meowth hearing and tell us what's going on."

'Maybe I should tell them 'em that my super hearing has been ruined due too constant shouting and explosions' thought Meowth.

**Back inside.**

* * *

><p>"I think I understand now, but Ash hasn't had any training in aura." Brock said<p>

"Why do you think I'm here." Riley sounded a little insulted.

"Then why don't you stop it." Max questioned Riley.

"Because I'm just a normal person that has learned how to manipulate what little aura I have through decades of training, Ash on the other hand was born with extremely strong Aura."

"Okay but something still bugs me." Brock sat there in thought "You know how you said that May has been partially corrupt, does this mean that she could have gotten powers as well."

"It's a possibility, but only time will tell." Sabrina answered.

"So when do we start." Ash asked

"Tomorrow... if your up to it." Riley said. "Of course I need everyones help."

Everyone in the room agreed at once even Sparky, Pikachu, and Piplup.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note's<strong>

**Well I like to start off with saying I hope you all had wonderful holidays and that I'm glad that the world didn't end in 2012, well I guess I just have to live with fighting zombies and aliens in video-games. Well I can't wait to see the next chapter. **

**_{Insert Evil Laugh Here}_**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Amazing training**

**Outside Viridian City Pokemon Center**

**3 months one week after Lucario and the mystery of mew**

* * *

><p>It was a nice sunny morning in Viridian City. Trainers and Pokemon were outside, and although a ominous dark cloud lay on the horizon to the south and the what the gang has experienced over the last couple days, they all seemed to be making the best of it.<p>

"Can't catch me!" Max said as he ran away from Ash's overly excited Gible.

Over in a grassy field stood Misty, May and, Dawn trying to start a mockup contest battle.

"Calm down Skitty it's only me." May's skitty was crying nonstop at it's trainers new appearance.

"When will you guys start the battle." Misty called out.

"As soon as skitty stops freaking out." Dawn answered.

And a couple yards from the edge of the field was a impromptu kitchen was Richie, Sparky, and Brock _trying_ to make breakfast.(emphasis in trying)

"Richie, thats too much..."_{BOOM}_ "...baking soda." The pancake mix was now covered everything in a thick layer of batter.

"Well I never really was one too cook" Richie rubbed the back of his neck

"Pikaaa" Sparky did the same.

Of course there is something missing in this picture, but what is it. It's our hero Ash ketchum, but where is he.

Ash was in the woods with Pikachu, Riley and Sabrina, he was currently trying dodge logs on ropes swinging in all directions. A very difficult task, even without the blindfolded.

"Come on Ash, this is one of the more basic exercises." Riley called out as Ash got wacked in the back again.

"You know this would be a lot easier if I could see!" Ash answered as picked himself off the ground.

"That's the whole point of this exercise," Sabrina stated, "you're supposed to learn to sense them coming."

"Fine, but can you at least swing less logs at me."

"Nope."

"It was just a thought." Ash said while trying to duck another log. But he got hit to the ground and after a few moments he didn't get up.

"Pikapi?"

"Oh well, looks like we knocked him out." Riley crossed his arms "Hey want some breakfast"

"Boy do I," Ash popped straight up, and without hesitation ran ahead.

"Looks like we just found Ash's On-switch." Sabrina giggled.

"I never seen anyone so enthusiastic over food." Riley stated

* * *

><p>"It's not like I'm complaining or anything, but why are we having sandwiches for breakfast?" Max asked<p>

"Because given certain circumstances the pancake mix was... umm... unusable." Brock answered

"Really Brock, this so not like you." May said

"I don't think it was Brock that messed it up." Misty glared at Richie.

"Innocent till proven guilty." Richie had smug look on his face.

"So Ash, how is that training going." Dawn asked.

"Really good" Ash tried to say through a mouth-full of food, but it came out more like "Resshhy Gmmm"

"Well that's good." Misty seem to understand what Ash was trying to say.

"Riley, I remember you saying once that everyone has Aura right" Max asked after he finished his miniature sandwich.

"Yes, I did"

"So does this mean anyone can use it?"

"Well in theory. You see for an average person it take years of training to strengthen their Aura while a rare few are born with it like Ash. But there are some people who can use Aura in different ways, like take Sabrina for example," Riley gestured toward Sabrina with his hand, "she's a Psychic. Psychic's use Aura to bring the control and strength the brain waves the need to do telekinesis."

Ash did a spit take, "Does this mean I get to become Psychic too."

"I'm afraid not. Psychics have abnormally strong brains which plays off their Aura."

"Sooooo..." Ash seemed confused at this.

"He's calling you a dumb idiot" Dawn said.

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" Ash shouted at Riley.

"I not saying you have a weak brain, I saying Sabrina has a strong one."

"Ok, Brock pass me some more milk"

**In the woods a while after breakfast...**

* * *

><p>"Go on Ash show them what you can do" Riley and the rest of the gang had all gathered around Ash, who stood in a forest clearing blindfolded.<p>

Out of nowhere a log came swinging at Ash.

"Ash get out of the way" Richie shouted at his friend.

Ash quickly ducked the log but another came at him. It came to quick to say anything, so most everyone gasped. Yet Ash quickly jumped over the low-swing log. After that more and more logs and branches swung at Ash, but he simply kept ducking, dodging. and weaving out of there way.

"How is that possible" Dawn gasped.

"It's called Aura Sight Dawn. It's what gives Aura guardians the unique sense of awareness." Sabrina answered.

"So basicly, he can see the logs coming..." May said "...even with the blindfold?"

"Kinda, it's more like he's aware that they are comingm. This basic awareness stretches into every branch of Aura training" Riley said.

"Even if you see something you still have to have the reaction time to get out of the way" Max said.

"Which makes what Ash is doing, all the more amazing."

"All the more reason to love him."

"What."

"Nothing!"

Everybody stared for a moment at the poor girl. Then they went back to watching Ash.

**Authors notes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Why hello my public. What do you think of my latest chapter. Certainly Ash is getting into the <em>'swing'<em> of things. And is that a hint of young love at the end. And in case you're wondering I kept it vague for 2 reasons. One I don't feel like getting into a shipping war just yet. Two I want everyone to go to my page and do my poll and/or to post a review telling me who do you think that this _poor girl that stated her love out loud _is. Cation I _won't_ be turning this story into a full fledge Romance it will still remain the way it's been going for awhile.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Ursaring!**

**Outside Viridian City Pokemon Center**

**3 months one week after Lucario and the mystery of mew**

* * *

><p>Ash's training continued on late into the evening. His friends stopped what they were doing now-and-again to see how it was going, but most of the time it was just him, his mentors, and his Pikachu. Even despite Ash being in tip top shape and Riley forcing him to take breaks every hour, by the time he had finished his balance training (balancing on top of a long stick for over a hour) he had fallen fast asleep.<p>

"I think that ends todays lessons." Riley threw Ash over his shoulder while Pikachu took Sabrina's, "What do you think Sabrina?"

"I think that if we don't set an alarm for him, he'll be asleep till next Tuesday." She stopped to pet Pikachu "Am I right Pikachu"

"Pikaaaa"

* * *

><p>It was morning again, and outside everyone was having fun training or other various things. When...<p>

"Breakfast!" Brock called out.

"Richie didn't make it, did he?" Max asked from his spot on the pokemon centers grassy field.

"No!" Richie shouted from somewhere else. (He seemed quite insulted)

That was all they needed to know, because within 30 seconds almost everyone was at the table. Almost.

"Hey where's Ash, he's never missed breakfast before"

"I'll go get him" May ran up to Ash's room in the Pokemon center.

"Ash time for... hey where is he." Ash had indeed disappeared from his bed luckily Pikachu was still there. "Hey Pikachu where is Ash?"

"Pikapi" Pikachu rolled over in his sleep.

"Yeah thanks for the help, by the way breakfast is ready."

Almost as fast as Ash would've, Pikachu got up and ran down stairs to get some tasty grub.

"Those two are so much a like"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's not in his room!" Riley nearly shouted<p>

"I mean that he's not in his room, I can't get clearer then that."

"Maybe he got up early." Richie suggested

"You don't know Ash, the only thing that will wake him is food and gym battles." Misty said

"Maybe it was Team Rocket" Dawn suggested.

"Team Rocket would've stole Pikachu, not Ash." Max answered

"Well whatever the reason we've got to go search for him." Sabrina stated

"Ok but where are we even going to start looking?" Brock asked

"We'll split up to cover more ground. Richie, Brock Dawn go into the woods. Misty, Riley, Max go search the town. May you and me will search the pokemon center. Got it!"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good, troops move out." Every scatter to their designated search areas. Misty, Riley, and Max headed to the town (searching all the breakfast places first) While May and Sarina began searching the pokemon centers cafeteria. And Richie, Brock, and Dawn charged headlong into the woods, leaving Pikachu and Sparky all alone with the ketchup.

**Meanwhile in the bushes nearby**

* * *

><p>Meowth held a pair of binoculars, looking at the commotion that had just erupted.<p>

"Hey guys, look at dis" Meowth then look to find that Jessie and James, Mime Jr and even Wobbafett (who usually kept them up all night) were fast asleep on the ground. Meowth looked annoyed. "Fine then, if you don't wake up on da count of three. You're going face my fury swipes."

"One...two...three fury swipes!" Meowth began scratchy his comrades in a frenzy, but almost instantly Jesse and James had Meowth in a strangle hold.(Wobbafett was still sleeping and I don't know if Mime Jr is to or is just mimicking him)

"You've got ten seconds to tell us why you woke us up." James shouted

"Da twerps, dey left the Pikachu all unprotected" Meowth wheezed. Jessie and James let go of Meowth, who hit the ground with a thud, to look at the two mouse pokemon slurping ketchup happily

"Wow Meowth's right" James said

"That's still no excuse for waking me up, lot's of sleep makes you beautiful."

"Take a look at an Ursaring dey sleep half da year, and they're still not as ugly and grouchy as you are."

"WHAT!" Jessie continued the strangle hold on Meowth shaking him ferociously.

"Quite Jesse they'll hear us."

Jessie wasn't listening "How dare you compare my pretty glow to that of an Ursaring, a cute little Teddiursa maybe but not a big overgrown..."

Unbeknownst to Jessie an Ursaring and walked right up behind her.

"Jessie..." James said in a frightened voice.

"What is it!"

James just pointed behind Jessie. She turned around and screamed.

All three of them screamed "Ursaring!"

The bear pokemon roared and unleashed a mighty hyper-beam sending them flying.

"Why would a big ugly bear be anywhere close to here" Jessie yelled.

"I don't know maybe he was lookin for a date." Meowth shruged

"What do you think you're saying." Jessie glared

"Well I know what we should be saying." James said

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Wobbafett!"

* * *

><p>"Pika Pika?(what was that)" Sparky looked up to see a small sparkle in the sky.<p>

"Chu pikapi chu(Probably Team Rocket)" Pikachu replied

"Pikaaaaa(they're annoying)"

"Chuuuu(I know)"

**Meanwhile deep in the woods.**

* * *

><p>"Ash!"<p>

"Ash!"

"Ash where are you."

Brock, Dawn and Richie were searching Ash in some of the deepest parts of the woods and at the rate they were going at the would become lost in about...

"Hey Brock, I think that we're lost." Dawn said

"Nonsense, we just don't know where to go."

"Sounds an awfully like lost to me" After Richie's statement there was a rustling in the trees.

"What was that?" Dawn and Richie crouched behind Brock in fear

Before anyone could answer Ash burst out of the brush and crashed into them.

"Owwww that hurt, oh hey guys."

"What do you think you're doing running in the woods like that, you had me thinking that there was an Ursaring coming at us." Brock put his hand on Dawn's back.

"It's nice to see you're alright Ash."

"Well you see that thing about the Ursaring..." There was a roar from the bushes where had just came from. "I'll talk about it later"

"Agreed" Richie, Ash, Dawn, and Brock charged away from the thing that made the roar.

**Author's Notes**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody and welcome back to my story. Now for those people that read these or even the one that don't pay close attention.<strong>

**BOO!**

**Just kidding, but seriously **

**Read review. **

**Check out my profile(I just updated it). **

**Check out my community(always looking for new members)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Shadows Lengthen  
><strong>

**Viridian City Pokemon Center**

**3 months one week after Lucario and the mystery of mew**

* * *

><p>"Ash what were you thinking?" Ash and the others had made it back to the pokemon center in the late-afternoon.<p>

"I wanted to do some extra training."

"See, didn't I tell you he was training" Everybody shushed Richie.

"Yes but did you have any idea where to begin."

"Nope."

"You go running into this training like with what you do with your pokemon." Riley sat down next to Ash, "It's the other way around when it comes to Aura training, you are the one doing the training."

"Yeah and even then he didn't do any training today, because we were chased by an Ursaring." Dawn said.

"So who's hungry, I'm starving." Ash got up and ran to the pokemon center cafeteria.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"I guess we'll have to just make do with what we have." Riley said following him

"Which will be harder than you think" Sabrina did the same.

**Pokemon Center Main Room**

* * *

><p>"Ash I've made a schedule for your training if you decide to wonder off again." Riley handed Ash the piece of paper.<p>

"Thanks Riley. Alright Pikachu we're going to do a whole lot of training tomorrow so we should get..." The lights in the Pokemon Center flickered.

"The powers out, good thing pokemon center has emergency power." Brock said "The beautiful Nurse Joy would never let us down."

"Yeah but it's sunny out...Uggghhhhh" May collapsed to floor in pain.

"May!"Max shouted.

"Ack I feel it to." Sabrina held her hand to her head.

"Ash turn on the News quick" Ash followed Riley's orders and turn on the switch on the TV. The TV flickered to life and an image of a familiar news reporter.

"I'm in the news chopper 6. The destruction to the power plant has been said to have been caused by a catastrophic failure of the main cylinder, but we have reports of a shadowy figure blasting the power plant..." Someone in the helicopter tugged Jon's shirt. "What, Holey... I mean WOW the damage has either increased or the reports have been really inaccurate" The Camera man leaned out to show that the power plant had been flattened and the electric pokemon that had once called it home were scurrying about in the scorched remains of the surrounding woods. "It seems that the Kanto region should be without this plant for a while. There have already been talks of letting Johto's and Saffrons electric grids be reconfigured to connect to the rest of Kanto." There was another tug on his sleeve. The camera man shows appears to be a storm rolling-in. In the storm if one looked hard enough could make a human shape. The shaped put it's hands together and a bolt of lighting came from it and straight at the craft. The chopper did a hard turn barely dodging it "Turn this thing around! I'm sorry I could'nt have been of anymore help. Jon Snatch signing off." The TV switched back to a newsroom.

"So whatever it is that's doing this has attacked the power plant" said May weakly.

"Yes May, but right now we need some rest."

"I don't need any rest I need that thing destroyed!" May lashed out at Sabrina surprising everyone. Thankfully Sabrina just levitated May off the ground harmlessly. "Get out of the you..."

"May listen to yourself, this isn't you. This the corruption talking, You don't want to hurt anyone. Remember!"

"Sorry I just... just..." May burst into tears.

"It's okay May come on let's have a good night sleep."

"Yeah we'll need it."

**Peaking through the window as usual**

* * *

><p>"Did you guys here that" Jessie said still looking through binoculars<p>

"Yeah some-tings terrorizing Kanto. It must be super strong" Meowth said

"Not to mention fast, it travel farther in a few chapter's then we have in some of the seasons." Jessie said

"So you didn't notice what happened to the Hoenn twerpette." James asked.

"What about the twerpette." By the time Meowth and Jessie peered into the window, the twerps had already moved to another part of the building.

"Never mind." James sighed

"Whatever. Meowth how are we even going to catch something that is so far away."

"Easy my dear Jessie. We do what we've done in every other Pokemon Movie... we sneak into what the twerps are gonna ride on."

"Brilliant!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes<strong>

**Sorry for such a long wait for such a short chapter, I have been doing double time trying to get an art project done. Don't worry I'm still alive and I'm still as creative as I was before. Anyways the corruption has attacked another strategic location, May had a break-down, and Team Rockets up to there old tricks. Don't forget to give feedback by review, Pm, or a message in a bottle.  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Bumpy Ride  
><strong>

**Viridian City streets  
><strong>

**3 months one week after Lucario and the mystery of mew**

* * *

><p>The sun had yet to rise above the forest that surrounded the town, and already every one was all packed up to move on.<p>

"Alright, everyone's got everything." Sabrina said

"Yep!" everyone said pretty much at the same time.

"Well then let's go" and they all followed Sabrina down the street.

"Wait a minute Sabrina?" Max asked "It would take us too long to get there on foot, so how are we going to get there?"

"Well being a gym-leader has it's perks" Sabrina stopped in front of an old station-wagon. "Here we are."

"You've got to be kidding me" Dawn said starring at the vehicle that was older then her.

"Nope, old Bessie here has driven me around all my life."

"Why is everything old and ugly called Bessie" Max got a swift pounding on his head for saying that.

"Will we all fit." Richie asked.

"In theory, I created this math formula so every should fit." Riley said

"How fast can we get to the power plant?" Ash asked.

"About 2 and half hours on the trans Kanto-Johto Highway."

"Then what are we waiting for everyone get in" Misty said and jumped inside old Bessie.

"Shotgun!" Riley called out, and everybody started squeezing into Bessie

**Over in the bushes with our favorite bad guys**

* * *

><p>"Oh no." Meowth sighed as put down his binoculars<p>

"What is Meowth." Jessie asked doing the same.

"You guys remember my plan to snatch a ride with da twieps'"

"Yes"

"Well if we try and do dat to get in dat ole thing, we wouldn't have enough air to breath."

"Well we can hold our breath for a very long time." James put in.

"Yes, but even if we could survived be squeezed in there, the twerps would see us coming.

"Well we could always hide on the roof."

"Are you carzy, I'm not going on the roof. My hair would be ruined" Jessie subconsciously stroked her hair. "but I think I have a plan. Follow me." Jessie crawled off followed closely by James and Meowth.

**A little later that day.**

* * *

><p>The Trans Kanto-Johto Highway one of the longest roads on the planet, but yet it was just the same as all the rest the same cars drove on it the same way making the same sounds.<p>

"Owww, ooh, ack, ug, eeck, oof"

OK these are very odd sounds for a car but as you've probably guest this not your average car at not your average storage capacity.

"Can you please get your hand out of my face Brock" Misty demanded more the asked.

"Sorry, that's my hand Misty" Dawn said.

"Okay than who's elbow is digging in to my back." Ash said squirming.

"It's your own arm, genius" Max sighed "How much longer before we reach the power plant."

"Abut thirty minutes." Riley answered from the comfort of the passenger seat.

"Can't we go any faster" Richie cried out from somewhere deep in the mess of bodies

"Sure, if you don't mind the chance of being pulled over." Sabrina said not moving her eyes from the road.

"I'll take that chance and then some!" May shouted, her face squashed against a window.

"Alright, but I have to worn you, Bessie doesn't like going into second gear." Before anyone could answer Sabrina forcefully pushed Bessie's old stick shift into second gear.

The effect was instantaneous the whole cab began to shake violently like there was an 10.5 earthquake going on outside, then the car seem to slow down only to lurch forward sending everyone backward into the seat and somehow put everyone into an even more uncomfortable position. Everyone in the backseat would have shouted in surprise and objection but their mouth's were all now filled with either their own or someone else's body parts.

The effect was also noticeable to those who somehow rigged a kids red wagon to the trailer hitch of the car.

"Jessie I'm scared!"

"Awww shut your meowth up, and grow up"

"I don't want to, where's a Cacnea hug when you need one! I feel like going to be blown away"

"Would you just be quite then"

* * *

><p>The time it took to get to the barricade that the local police placed on the road was just under ten minutes, but to everyone scrunched up in the back it felt like hour's.<p>

"I'm sorry miss, but no vehicles are aloud past this point. To dangerous." said a man in a police uniform

Sabrina instead of talking to the man, she quickly fumbled around in her pockets and produced her wallet. She opened it up and showed it to the officer very much like a detective would.

"I'm sorry Sabrina, it's just that your not driving that much of an official looking vehicle. You know with the wagon in the bac..."

"No excuses, just let us pass."

The man waved his hand two Machoke lifted the barriers so old Bessie could drive through.

**Author's Note's**

* * *

><p><strong>I am soooo sorry for such a long delay. First I had to study for and do A.C.T test. Then my terrible case of chronic writer's block. I'm sorry again, and if you hung out this long you will be rewarded, and if you are new to the story, well you're in for a big surprise. Thanks to a dream I had the other night I just don't have the rest of the story planed out but the beginings of a sequel or two (No Promises) Next chapter will be posted in a week or two, three tops. (I hope)<br>**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Kaaaaablazzz  
><strong>

**2 1/2 miles outside infected power plant.  
><strong>

**3 months one week after Lucario and the Mystery of Mew**

* * *

><p>"Ohh man that hurt!" Misty moaned as she tumbled out of the car.<p>

"Yeah, now I know what sardines feel like" Max said.

"Come now, it wasn't that bad" Riley said.

"I've got some bruises saying otherwise" Misty spat.

"Look on the bright side, we made it here in record time" Sabrina chimed.

Just then Brock saw something "Everyone get down!", everyone ducked as a now all too familiar dark beam blazed over head.

"Impossible! We're still outside the range of corruption, right?" Ash asked.

"Yes we should be." Riley got up and walked hesitantly towards where the blast came from and poked his head through bushes. "You guys might want to see this."

Everyone got up and walked towards where Riley was and poked their heads through the bush. What they saw was astonishing. It was like some giant had spilled a giant ink bottle on to a great painting. The beauty replaced by the black barren landscape with Black beings and black pokemon roaming it's surface firing the occasional blast at the treeline. And unlike in Pallet Town where most of the structures and trees were still standing, it was not the case here. Everything seemed to have been crushed even the hills seemed to have coward in the shadows.

"I don't believe it" May gasped.

"It's been flattened" Ash said in disbelieve.

"It looks like the corruption is becoming more through, taking away all life accept the one's that will help spread it" Sabrina noted.

"Okay now that we're out here what are supposed to do?" Max asked.

"Find what ever caused this" Riley said "See if we can stir it out."

"Good plan... wait... what" Max said in disbelieve.

"Whose up for the battle of their lives." Riley reach for Lucario's pokeball.

"You can't be serious..."

"I'm in" Ash readied his pokeball. "Pika!" Pikachu literally crackled with energy.

"...Ash do you even have a battle plan..."

"I bet Sparky and my whole team are just itching for a fight" Richie patted Sparky's head.

"...Am I the only one that thinks this is crazy..."

"And I just been waiting for some payback" May clutched her uncorrupted fist tightly.

"...May not you too..."

"Alright is everyone ready." Sabrina said.

"...I'm the only sane person here..."

"Or the only crazy one" Misty patted Max's head "What are we waiting for, charge!" Misty Shouted.

"Charge!" The sounds of over a half-dozen pokeballs releasing their resident pokemon echoed out over the landscape. The sound alerted the three closest shadow pokemon (An Eletabuzz, Skarmory, and a Magneton) and several other Black Beings. Working off their shadow instincts, they charged at sound.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" 

"Mamoswine, Ice Shard!"  
><span>

"Blaziken, Overheat!"  
><span>

"Lucario, Aura Storm!"  
><span>

"Alakzam, Psybeam!"  
><span>

"Zippo, Infeno!"  
><span>

"Pikachu, Thunder!"

_**{Kaaablazzzzz}**_

The Earth shook furiously as 7 of the most powerful pokemon attacks known to man, ripped across the landscape. The massive display of power sent shock waves as far as the eye could see. The black beings gone with it."

"Do you think we were loud enough?" Ash asked.

"No, I don't think Arceus heard you. Why don't you try again," Max sighed.

* * *

><p>"That was incredible!" James gasped.<p>

"If I had pants on dey'd of been soiled," Meowth said as his eyes were bulging.

"And that, Gentlemen, is the reason why we've spent 16 years chasing the twerps," Jessie said with a slight smirk on her face.

"How's is that possible? He's suppose to be younger then that," James questioned.

"I just roll with it," Meowth shrugged.

"Now the next question is, how we're going to capture these pokemon?" Jessie said, completely oblivious to James and Meowth.

"We could try to split them up," said James.

"No, that will never work," said Jessie. "Hmmm... how about we separate them? Then they'll be easier to catch," said Jessie. "Ooooh... that's brilliant!"

"But that was my idea," James wined.

"Same as before, just roll with it," said Meowth.

* * *

><p>In the dark swirling clouds, above Northeast Kanto, hovered a shadowy figure who looked quite pleased with himself.<p>

"Things are going better than I could have ever predicted. With Kanto in chaos, it will be easy..." the shadowy figure was interrupted when a thunderous bang echoed across the landscape. "Visitors already? Well, we better not keep them waiting," said the dark figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**I'mmmmm Baaaaacck, and better then ever. The chapter is a little late though (sorry). Anyway as you probably noticed this is the prelude to a big chapter so stick with me, and for all those people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed. I seriously can't thank you enough.  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**It Finally Shows itself  
><strong>

**Infected Power Plant.  
><strong>

**3 months one week after Lucario and the Mystery of Mew**

* * *

><p>"Ha ha, very funny Max." Ash pretended to laugh at Max's Arceus comment.<p>

"Be quite." Sabrina quietly snapped.

"Why." Ash asked a little to loud

"Shhhhhh, we've got to be quite til it comes around."

"It?" Misty inquired

"The thing that caused all this" Riley answered

"Well how can we tell it apart from all the rest." Richie asked

"Remember the one that attack May and Max, It spoke perfectly, it had a perfect human form and the energy that surrounded it was much more condensed. It was clearly more powerful then the rest, and through past experience the strongest one is usually the one in charge."

"Makes sense."

"Now all we have to do is wait for him to come out." Riley said and crouched down to listen.

Suddenly the earth started to shake. Before their eyes hundreds of mounds of petrified dirt rose. Then splitting open and morphing into Black Beings.

"Do we have a Plan-B" Dawn asked nervously.

"Give me a sec" Riley said slowly backing up.

"I got one. It's called fight or flight, Blaziken Fireblast" May shouted and her Blaziken fired it's attack.

And so a battle began the next ones into the fight were Ash, Misty, and Richie but it didn't take long for the rest of the group to jump in as well.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" Pikachu who had been gripped by a Black Being, used it's electric attack incinerating it.

Nearby, Dawn's Mamoswine and Misty's Gyarados seemed to be having a contest to see who could smash more, meanwhile Sabrina's Alakazam had more of a defensive tactic using light-screen and psychic to protect the others.

Although terribly outnumbered the gang was starting to slowly to push the black beings back, and the corrupted ground began to receded with them.

"Is it just me or are we actually winning" Richie exclaimed.

Riley quickly answered "No, it's not that easy. Keep your guard up, this is only a distraction."

"My my, look who's the smart one" Everyone turned to face the mysterious voice. "And I thought I would have the pleasure of watching you squirm for a few more hours."

Everyone turned to face the voice that you readers all know as Giovanni.

"I take your the one who's been doing all this." Sabrina accused

"Innocent til proven guilty, anyway you kids have been amusing to say the least. But I'm afraid that this show is finally canceled. You see.."

May's dark aura flared up and started spreading across her body. "You god forsaken monster, Blaziken Overheat!"

May's Blaziken looked back at her trainer worriedly and fired a powerful plume of flames as commanded. But when the attack almost reached it's target it bounced off of Giovanni's shield, only making it ripple.

"So you're the one that got away. I see you've been fighting my power, but still it will consume you." Giovanni chortled.

"Again Blaziken and combine it with a blaze kick."

"May don't!" But Max's plea was to late Blaziken had already started attacking. It launched a slightly weaker overheat and quickly leapt into the flames with it's right leg ready to strike.

Giovanni's shield kept him safe from the fire. And when Blaziken was in striking distance he grabbed it's leg, flipping Blaziken over, grabbing it's head, and slamming it into the ground. "That wasn't very lady like. You got only a few more hours if you keep up like this."

May was about tackle him herself, when an arm preventing her from moving forward.

"Stop aggravating her! Can't you see all the trouble and destruction you already caused!" Ash shouted.

"Ash."

"Isn't bad enough that you have ruined the live's of pokemon. Isn't bad enough that you destroyed family's, My Family!" Ash was on the verge of tears. "Tell me why you you are doing this what could you possibly gain!"

"You have already seen what there is to gain, once this world is consumed by darkness it will be under mine to rule, with the power I could yield. I could conquer the universe if I wanted to.

This time Riley spoke up, "And what will you do, when you have it all?"

"I'll do it all over again in another universe, conquering worlds is good sport"

"You're delusional." Sabrina stated

"Perhaps you're the ones that are delusional, for thinking my only purpose was to destroy. But I am going to teach you otherwise." Giovanni sent wave of dark aura cutting through the air heading straight for!

"Ash!" Everyone shouted in panic.

Ash winced as the dark light to come, but it never did. He took a chance peak to see that Riley and Lucario had created a shield of aura to protect him.

"So you are an aura user" Giovanni closed his eyes, "Judging by your output, you only have the power of a normal human. I'm sad to say that it would be almost **to** easy defeat you."

"Well let's put that to the test shall we. Lucario Bone crush" Riley's Lucario leapt at Giovanni, it's bone club swinging.

"How pathetic." Giovanni raised his hand and a blasted a beam dark energy.

"Dodge it now Lucario." Lucario didn't need it's masters commands to evade the attack but even then and it's incredible speed it could still feel the beam grazing some it's hairs. "Keep going, together Aura sphere!" Riley and Lucario gathered their energies for another attack

**Team Rocket Time**

* * *

><p>"Oh my Meowth, did you guys see dat pokemon take out da twerpette's Blazeiken." Meowth, Jessie and James were still their wagon watching the scene unfold.<p>

"Doesn't it look familiar" Jessie asked

"I can't tell, you humans all look the same?"

"Wobbafett"

"You know if you tilt your head it kinda looks like the boss."

"Then we should catch it and bring it the boss, Imagine him waking up in da morning and looks out his window for a beautiful sunrise view, but when he looks out he see's that his view has been blocked by mountians overnight. He decides to smash them mountains, unfortunately the bosses Giant Mountain Smashing Mech is out for an oil job. So all he'd have ta do is call upon his fateful look-alike companion to do the job for him, It would almost feel like he was smashing them mountains with his own two hands. And during breakfast with his doppleganger he'll say"

Meowth began to mimc Giovanni's voice "I am so grateful for Meowth and friends for getting me this absolutely handsome pokemon for me, I think I will reward them with the highest of Team Rocket honors.

"That's brilliant Meowth" James said excitedly

"We'll be rich"

"We'll be famous"

"We'll be the cat's Meowth"

"Wobbafett"

"Mime Mime"

* * *

><p>Sabrina looked on as Riley and Lucario fought hard against their opponent, (Giovanni seemed to almost be playing with them) then she looked back at the onlooking trainers and pokemon about to join in the battle as well"We shouldn't have come here. Everyone back to the car"<p>

"Then why did we come here." May asked

"Riley said that we would gain strength by coming here, but it doesn't matter now"

"What about Riley and Lucario, and that mad man that they're fighting." Richie asked

"You saw his shield, Normal attacks bounce right off, we have to leave while Riley's holding him off"

"We can't leave him, who's going to teach Ash" Misty asked "Why would we even come here"

"I-I," Sabrina stopped, she had no a clue on who would teach Ash other then Riley. She tried looking into the future but it was to blurry for her to see it. "I don't know"

"I think I know someone who might" Ash said

"Well don't just stand there get to the car!" Max said half running towards old Bessie already. Everybody else quickly piled in drove off as fast as old Bessie would allow.

* * *

><p>Riley and Lucario had entered a stand off with Giovanni. His clothes had been torn to tatters and his hat was a dozen yards away, he felt his Aura being strained to the limit, and he saw Lucario had a few dark spots that look to black to be normal bruises.<p>

"You must be feeling pretty small right now, this isn't a fight among equals. It's a nussience like a fly to a Rydon" After Giovanni spoke the sound of a revving an engine and and the screech of tires could be heard. "And now even you're friends have abandoned you."

"Abandoned ha, I've been waiting for them to for ages. There is just one last thing to do." Riley walked up to a temporally baffled Giovanni. "AURA STORM!"

* * *

><p>"Ash where are we going." Sabrina asked<p>

"Cameran palace."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't we get out of the wagon when we had the chance!" Jessie shouted<p>

"It was your idea." James shouted back

"Enough of your nonsense James. Meowth where are we going!"

"I don know, how about we pull over for directions."

"Wobbafett"

"Looks like Team Rocket's driving off again..."

**Author's Notes**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Hello Hello. I'm sorry for this late update as usual, but this time I don't have a simple or minsucle excuse to give. But a chain of Fortunate and Unfortunate events. First off the beginning of the school year is always tuff, especially when you are planing on being a film maker.<br>Second came in October Pokemon X and Y came out and thus the revival of the spirit to write stories (Even if they took a backseat to the real pokemon games)  
>Third Is the most tragic, During the holiday season my grandmother died and the whole faimliy spent a month sorting things out from the funeral to the will. As well as rescueling the family Christmas party to a later date<br>Fourth if any of you have been following me for long you know I take vacations in the winter, Had some fun in the sun.  
>And Finally I have picked up some film making projects, I have been working on them for awhile and they are all due on March 20th.<br>**

**So yeah you can say that I've been busy.**

**Also I have finished writing the next chapter in my Bleach fic so check that out as well**


End file.
